If you want to?
by Twigsss
Summary: The rivalry of two competing bladers begins to shake the town of Bakuten. The one teenager girl caught up in the uproar begins to realize living in a small town can change your whole life forever.
1. Welcome to my life!

I will start off with the usual. I do not own bey blade! And never will I wish I did though. Please no flames, although they make me laugh

**If you want to!**

By Demdova

XXX

Soft summer breezes were helping to waft the sweet scents of the newly blooming cherry bloom flowers into the stuffy class room. Sitting beside the window, her mind had long since departed the lesson, unable to pay attention to Mr. Clark's monotone voice, droning on about how 'important algebra will be in later life.' She didn't need to know algebra! Still, it wasn't like she could get out of this lesson without trying to fake being sick.

"Mrs. Lee! I can see that you're already busy with something else . . . but would you care to answer the question!" he barked, ordering her around like she was some kind of drill sergeant.

She lazily lifted her head from her warn-out desk, and diverted her attention toward the dreary figure peaking over her shoulders. "Yes?!" Her eyes quickly scanned her algebra teacher.

"Answer the question!" He replied, handing the dusty piece of chalk to the lazy student.

She flicked away a bang dangling above her face, before snatching the chalk away from Mr. Clark. The sounds of faint snickering escaped from the classmates, as they watched the tomboy drag herself to the board. Carefully placing the chalk on the green chalkboard, she began writing the answer to the question.

"Done!"she smiled triumphantly, taking a bow before the class several times, "Go see if that baby's right!"

Mr. Clark smirked, folding his arms. "We will see won't we."

Studying the question thoroughly, Mr. Clark arched a brow and turned to face the tomboy. "Well, it seems you have miscalculated the answer . . . Achira."

Achira brought her triumphant smirk to a growling scowl, before grabbing the chalk once more and redoing the answer. Sooner or later she'd have to get it right. "Happy." She muttered to herself, hoping the teacher hadn't her backtalk.

"Yes I am." He smiled, picking up the faint murmur made by the scowling teen. "Class is dismissed. Achira I'd like to see a moment."

She gulped and stayed in her seat until everyone left. "How long will this take? I have bey blade practice."She implied, crossing one leg over the other.

"You can wait. I'd like to discuss your test mark. I was going to hand them back this period, but I decided to wait until Monday."

"This is bad, isn't it."Achira sighed, banging her head onto her desk."I knew I should have studied more."

"You should have. Here's your paper."Mr. Clark said, handing a piece of paper to her.

She lifted her head from her desk and took the paper from him. "I GOT AN F!"

"I'm afraid so. I just didn't think you deserved any other."Mr. Clark replied.

"There must be some mistake. Can I at least have a D as a passing grade? My parents are gonna kill me."She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen."He sighed."You should have thought about it before you took the test."

She groaned and began over viewing her test. "Good bye sir."She mumbled exiting the classroom.

"Gotta hurry."She said, looking at her watch. "I'm at least 10 minutes late."

Achira rushed down the hallways, until she spotted the gym doors.

As she peered in through the gym, she saw that everyone showed up today, that's a surprise."Finally. Most of the time we have two or three people missing."She sighed, walking over to the practice arena.

_Hopefully next year Bakuten high could actually afford a bigger gym. Make my life a lot easier._ She thought to herself.

Yes Bakuten was small town and no it was not the best time in your life. Being a member of Bakuten's best and only bey blading team did have its advantages though. Missing classes, getting less homework and getting better. Can't get much sweeter than that.

Last year they hadn't got very into the regional's. They probably got booted out close into the semifinals, but come-on that was it. Mostly because half the team was seniors and all they cared about was winning, no teamwork involved.

She scanned the bey blade arena. They still had the five monster dishes there, spread apart about one meter from each other. She entered through the steel gates into the area. Surprisingly enough, someone confronted her from behind.

"You're late."A voice implied.

She twirled around to see none other than her snobby blue-haired captain, Kai Hiwatari. This guy was _real _winner. Especially with those blue triangles coming halfway across his cheeks. "Not my fault. Mr. Clark wanted to discuss a paper with me."She snapped.

"That's still your problem. If this happens again, you're gone."Kai snorted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah right. I'm the best blader on this team. If you lost me, you'd be a goner in the regionals."She snickered.

"Girls are _weak_."

"You wish they were."

"I don't wish, they are."He smirked, walking away from her.

_Being around Hiwatari is such a bore. All he does is criticize woman_ _24/7_. She thought to herself.

Achira spotted her friend Riley practicing launching her bey blade. "Hey Riley."Achira said, waving to the brown-haired girl.

"Hello."Riley replied."What took you so long?"

"Stupid Mr. Clark was keeping me in to discuss my algebra test."Achira exclaimed.

"I see. Well lucky you got here when you did."She smiled.

"Yeah."Achira smiled, winking at Riley in response.

"Everyone, get in a circle."Kai snapped, pacing back and forth.

Without hesitation, everyone gathered and formed into a lopsided circle. "As you all know the regional's our in a couple months. I want most of you to be at the top of the game, that's why next Friday I will be picking six regulars for the team. The rest of you are gone. So you might wanna be at the top of your game next week."Kai stated, smirking."And . . . each of you will be facing two opponents, my choice. The people who win or tie a certain number of consecutive matches, will make the cut."

The group stayed quiet, not wanting to anger the blue-haired teen. Achira briefly glanced at the clock hanging above the gym doors, "I have to get home soon."She muttered under her breath.

"Can I go now?! It doesn't take eighteen hours just to announce some stupid ranking tournament."Achira snorted, tapping her foot impatiently.

Kai turned and soon he came face to face with gleaming auburn eyes. He snorted and simply said."Whatever. It's not like you're gonna make the team anyway."

"Careful Kai! If you don't watch yourself, I'll be the new captain."She snickered, sending a withering glare to the blue-haired menace.

"Like you could pull that off."Kai smirked, ignoring her completely.

"Oh watch me! Next time you'll be taking orders from me."

Achira burst into a fit of giggles and led herself toward the exit.

XXX

The drive home was not suited to her liking. There was traffic everywhere. Probably because it was getting close to Christmas, everyone had to get there shopping down now. Unlike her family they saved it until the last minute. Go figure eh!

Achira pulled her car into the driveway and parked beside her dad's chevy. _Personally I think that the car's a piece of junk, but if it makes my dad happy, then why should I criticize! _

She turned the car keys, pulled them out and began walking toward the house doors. "I hope mom won't get mad I was late?"She wondered, climbing up the steps.

She wriggled the door knob slightly and viola it opened! "I'm home."She yelled, throwing her backpack to one side of the hallway.

"Yes we know."Several voices replied from the kitchen.

Achira chuckled slightly and began climbing the winding staircase toward her room. Right away you could probably tell that her family wasn't very rich. Just take a look around and you'd probably only see things that were absolutely essential in one's home. There were no game systems, no fine furniture and no fancy linen or stuff. She only had one television that was in the family room and one computer that was in her room.

Living in such a small house really stinks. For one thing there kitchen was damn small and her bedroom was the size of a closet. You tell me if it's bad or not.

"Let's see who's on."She smiled, logging onto her MSN messenger.

She looked down her contact list and saw that no one was on. Achira sighed and pressed a button that shut down her computer. "How come whenever I'm on, no one else is."She grumbled, twirling around in her chair.

Achira lazily flopped onto her bed, kicking her legs up and down in relaxation. "Let's see what did we have for homework again."She pondered, thinking back to this morning."No, it wasn't math or was it. I don't know. Perhaps it was English, no it wasn't."

Achira flipped onto her side and wrapped a blanket around her waist."It's only 5:30 and already I'm beat."She yawned, stretching her hands out.

Today was a veryhard day. They had just been assigned a _major_ science project due next week. It counted for 20 of your overall science mark. The best Achira had gotten in science was C and that was with the help of a tutor. Life was so unfair sometimes.

After about twenty minutes of lying on the bed motionless, she finally felt for a craving for something to eat.

"Hopefully mom went shopping today."She mumbled.

She rubbed her stomach slightly, led herself out the door and down the staircase. "MOM! Do we have any thing to eat?"She asked, running toward the kitchen.

"I think we have some pop-tarts in the storage cupboard."Her mother replied. "Save some for tomorrow okay."

"Okay I will!"

Achira began rummaging through the cupboards for the small box that read pop-tarts on it. She ripped the box open and pulled out one of the pop-tarts which was wrapped in a silver exterior. First she removed the wrapper surrounding it, wouldn't wanna to bite into that now would we. "Mmm... good!"She blurted, biting into it.

The strawberry filling covered her upper lip, she giggled wiping it away with her sleeve. _A pop-tart! It will always be one of those many things that can cheer me up!._ She thought to herself.

She threw out the silver pop-tart wrapper and darted up the stairs back to her bedroom. "Someone has to be one _now_!"She stated, pressing a small gold button that booted up her computer.

Her msn loaded up immediately as soon as she logged into her file. They didn't have dial-up internet, which in her point of view was very annoying. She had added herself on to make it seem like she had more contacts, but it turns out she only had ten. Just like what happened before, not a single person was on, except for herself!

Achira rolled her eyes, held the top button for fifteen seconds to it would shut down. "This is really starting to piss me off!"

She scratched the back of her head in silence and briefly looked at her clock. "8:39. Uh... Stupid time goes way too fast."She snorted, digging her head into her pillow.

Achira sighed looking out the window."Maybe some light reading will get me to sleep?"

She checked out her book case to see which ones she hadn't read yet. Her finger moved down the stacks and stacks of books that she owned. "Uh..."

Her finger stopped at the lord of the rings book. She hadn't even bother reading the books , she hadn't the time to do it. It would probably take her 3 days to read one of them, but school was in the way so why bother.

Achira picked up the first one and turned to the first page. It was about 10:30 when she had read about a quarter way through the book. She ripped off a piece of paper from her math sheet and slipped into page 65. "There now I'll know where I stopped!"

She placed it back on the shelf beside the 2nd book. "I might as well go to bed, nothing else to do. Unless somebody miraculously signs on when I'm asleep. That's what they want me to think."She said, her eyes scanning the computer. "Nah!"

She quickly changed into her hockey jersey and pj bottoms and dove into her bed. Her eyelids closed around her dark auburn orbs and she smiled as she wrapped herself tighter into the blanket.

XXX

There you have it folks. The first chapter. The second one should be up in a week or two.


	2. Searching for a answer

YAY! The second chapter to If is up.short form for if you want to Sorry for such the long update. I was _really _busy with Christmas and all my cousins were coming over so don't blame me. This one goes out to Taiy-chan and Jo-chan-ANIME. You guys are awesome. I'd also like to thank Burning Fate another one of my dedicated friends and authoress'. On to the ficcy!

XXX

Friday was approaching fast. She hadn't even practiced once since their last meeting. She had a big feeling that she wasn't going to make it. Where would that leave her, a chess club, track & field practice? No way she was going to make it and that was final!

Achira punched in the combination to her locker and began piling books in and replaced them with gym clothes. For some reason, she didn't like gym that much. The main factor probably was she always got picked last, even thought she was the best player, which was a real pain in any event.

Today was the start of a basketball month. She loved basketball. Besides bey blading, it's what she practiced every night after school with her dad. She'd blow them out of water! She quickly raced to the change rooms, hoping that none of the stalls were taken. The lines were huge, this was gonna take a while.

She had gotten dressed rather quickly and dashed toward the gym. She crept in and took a seat beside Riley. She brought her up to speed about what he was talking about and she listened carefully again for the next instructions.

"I will be putting each of you into team's of six. There will be four teams. No you will not necessarily be with any of your friends. You will keep these teams until the end of basketball season. Tomorrow we will be going over dribbling and passing the ball!" Mr. Allen stated, scanning his clipboard. "I will give you each a number. Number one's go to the benches, number two's to the door, number three's will stay here, number four's to north side of the gym and five's go to opposite!"

He immediately began shouting out numbers from one to five and going down the rows of girls. Achira sighed as she was chosen to be a lucky member of team two. She had wandered quite a bit away from her teammates. Why was she stuck with these idiots. She bet none of them could even pass a ball properly. She did have to admit though, they were better than some of the other groups. Her team at least had Mariah, who wasn't that bad at PE.

After doing 25 laps around the gym, the class was finally over. Achira briefly looked at her wrist watch, she had about five minutes left until lunch, so she had to hurry before the lines got really big. She entered one of stalls and quickly changed out of her gym clothes. She stuffed them into her book bag and exited the change rooms.

XXX

Just after entering the cafeteria, Achira heard the bell ring for lunchtime. "Right on time!"Achirasmiled triumphantly, her hands making there way to her hips.

She grabbed one of the grey trays stacked up on the counter and began getting scoops of god knows what. "Can't they ever make something decent? I mean, this looks like something my dog would eat?"She moaned, sitting down at an empty table.

"Can I join you?"An anonymous voice asked.

She twirled around to see Riley with her tray of food already to go. "Sure."Achira replied, sliding down a seat.

"So what's up?"Riley enquired, taking a bite of her tuna sandwich.

"Not a lot. But I have been keeping my eye on Tala Ivanov!"Achira smirked, her eyes moving slightly to catch a glimpse of the red-headed junior.

"Well who wouldn't. He's probably best looking in the school, well next to Kai anyway."Riley said, sending at wink at her.

Achira made a gagging noise at the mention of the blue-haired captain's name. "Ack! How can anyone like Hiwatari, besides all those blonde-haired bimbo's who hang around him."

"I do, in fact I bet the entire female part of the school likes him except you and honey what's there not to like."She cooed, wrapping the rest of her sandwich up.

"So and it's going to stay that way."Achira promised.

Riley rolled her eyes and took a sip of her apple juice. "You're crazy. I'll see you later!"Riley sighed as she walked away from her.

Achira sighed and attempted to make a perfect toss into the garbage can. She aimed and shot, drat!"I almost have that too."She exclaimed, throwing the rest of her food out.

Lunch was finally over, everyone could go back to there boring studies of science and literature. "The wonderful world of chemistry is up next."She said, sounding excited. "Oh! And let's not forget the best part, I'm next to Hiwatari!"

The chemistry lab was on the fourth floor, along with the teacher's lounge and the rest of the lockers. People just didn't understand how hard it was to walk from class to class with a load of books in your hand and book bag.

The teacher had explained yesterday they'd have a brief overview of what we have down so far into the semester."Yesterday we were discussing the chemistry table. You know h2ois the formula for water, all that kind of stuff!Next week we will be having a minor quiz on the chemistry table. So study those formula's!"Mr. Carmille said chirpily.

Achira began moaning and groaning as she banged her head against the desk. "Stop whining, your going to make me get a headache!"Kai snapped, glaring right at her.

"I'll do what I please and you'd be doing this to if you couldn't stand that chirpy voice!"She replied, continuing to bang her head.

"Only a self-involving idiot would do that!"He smirked.

"Ha! Very funny!"She said, attempting to look as if she was listening.

Mrs. Carmille paced up and down the rows of students and began yelling out random formula's that they had to answer. _Will the madness ever cease!_ She thought.

The rest of chemistry was such a bore. Discussing the stupid chemistry table. I think Mrs. Carmille needs to set her priorities straight!She has the stupidest voice that makes you want to throw up, she always chirps when she talks. Uh it gets so annoying if you spend an hour a day with her.

The rest of the day was spent in sheer silence, she hadn't blurted out anything since Math that morning. Everyone had been thinking the exact same thing that afternoon. When the hell do we get out!

Christmas holidays we're coming up and everyone was looking forward to it. Achira hadn't really planned on going anywhere for Christmas break. In fact she hadn't even been outside of Bakuten once. It was a real pain not knowing what was out there, she bet Kai had traveled around the world and back. He was filthy stinking rich that's why. He probably didn't even have to dress himself, his butlers/maids did it freaking for him!

Her entire family usually went out for a big family feast at some fancy restaurant, which left her stuck baby-sitting her little cousin Claire. She was a disaster just waiting to happen. At first I bet you'd all think she's the cutest little thing you've seen. Wait until there's no adults she goes crazy, nutsie coo-coo. After all the havoc and mayhem, Claire actually can turn out to be really cute at some times.

After school arrived quickly, and as per usual every Monday and Tuesday afternoon, she would do the same thing, absolutely nothing. Having very little friends, Riley, that was it, they didn't get together often and she always hung out with Mariah, Rei, Max, Tyson, Lee, & Emily. Achira didn't get along with them that at all. Riley only joined her on some occasions like lunch or rarely after school. Yeah, so basically she was a loner.

It actually wasn't that bad, except for with partnering up on projects. She had the tough life. She found that there were three groups in her grade. Herself counting as one group. Kai and his little 'possy' and Riley's group. Personally she liked neither group, Riley was an exception. For some reason she never had the chance to meet anyone else, maybe she'd give it a try, after all everyone could use some friends at some times.

Her car was parked exactly parallel from Kai's black Mercedes. Sometimes his friends would throw some sort of fruit or usually eggs at her car. Tala was an exception though, he was hot!

Her past thoughts had suddenly grabbed her attention and she had turned left instead of her usual right turn directly home. "I'm tired of hiding behind my shield. I'm making a name for myself before its too late!"

Her plans of success brought her to a more higher level in confidence. She had been lacking that for some time now, it was time for change.

Before she knew it, the road had led her to a different route to her home. Achira was beginning to recognize the oddly familiar neighborhood. "Damn, this stupid road is leading me home!"She swore coldly.

Her eyes were focused on the rear view mirror as she backed into a random driveway and turned around."Let's try this again."She sighed, taking a totally different way.

People would always mess with her life, make it seem like it was gonna end in the next five minutes. At some points they were right, others they were wrong. To her it mattered a lot, she was one of those worry-warts who cared about what everything thought about her.

Students would point and whisper behind her backs, laugh at her and do cruel things. Criticize her work and make it seem that she was the least popular student in the entire school.

It made her wonder, why was she even put on this planet... to be a person who was knocked over and played by or was she put on this planet to prove all those poor suckers wrong! Everybody could be somebody.

"Why must I always be the dirt beneath people's feet!"She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

She quickly dried her eyes as she stopped in front of a small restaurant. "I guess u might as well stop for a bite to eat!"Achira sobbed, hiding her feelings of angst.

The diner had a very antique look to it, the windows were very rusty and old fashioned same with the door. The building itself was a solid grey color, above the door it read in big bold letters, "Dubois Family Diner!"

"Hn. This is a little different!"Achira snorted, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

She caught sight of a green-haired boy that was polishing some dishes near the front counter. There was barely any customers here, obviously the word 'family' in the name had gotten to some folks.

There was a whole row of empty seats up front, she decided to sit there anyway and talk to the green-haired boy. "Hello!"The boy said with a slight french accent.

"Hey."Achira responded."So do you work here with your parents?"

"Yeah. I do most of the _hard_ work. You know my parents are getting older and what not. By the way my name's Oliver."He sighed, placing the last dish onto a stack of others.

"Mine's Achira."She smiled, this guy was sweet nothing like Hiwatari or his demon spawn followers, except Tala-!

Time just seemed to fly by as she spent most of her time talking to Oliver and having thirteen glasses of coke. "I'd better be going!"Achira apologized, bowing somewhat mockingly.

"It was nice talking to you!"He smiled, waving.

"Before I go. Do you know what time it is. I left my watch at school?"Achira enquired.

Oliver peered into the backroom and replied, "It's 6:45!"

"I better go! Bye Oliver I had a great time!"Achira smiled, rushing out the doors.

Actually admitting this for the time, Achira almost couldn't believe herself when she would ever use those words."I had a great time!"

Oliver smiled back and disappeared into the back of the diner.

XXX

She still didn't want to go home yet, but where else was she supposed to go. Her next choice was to go to Riley's and risk being nagged to death for coming to late. Nah! As a last resort she'd have to go home.

Achira sighed as she pulled into her driveway. Boy she couldn't wait until she was 18 and went to the twelve grade. Her parents still treated as is she was in the seventh grade. They'd always yell at her for staying out to late, apparently 6:30 was late for them. Honestly what parents still do that, unless perhaps there in grade one or two.

She sat on the foot of her stone steps, thinking to herself. "Maybe I should practice. After all Friday is the day of reckoning!"She sighed, digging through her pocket for her bey blade.

Voila! She had pulled out a one of a kind bey blade, which was hers! Although she didn't have a bit beast, she was the best player on the team besides Kai who did have one. What gave her the advantage was her spiked attack ring that gave her a extra bounce in the game and would always weaken the opponents defenses.

She immediately began practice launching her bey blade on the grass, she had to be able make it spin in all types of environments. The first couple times it failed to rotate in the long grass, but when she moved in over to there neighbor lawn it spun perfectly.

Achira smiled triumphantly and scurried back to her property before her neighbor caught her. She tucked her bey blade away safely and turned the door knob to go inside.

Last time she had given up trying to go on msn, but tonight hopefully someone would be on! Her journey led her to the screen of her computer. She kind of zoned out and logged onto her MSN.

**Err... I am Canadian says: **

Hey! What's up? Sorry for leaving you at lunch, it's just I hate it when your all uptight!

Achira sighed in relief that Riley was finally on! She quickly read the message and began typing her response,

**Ack! My life is a living hell says: **

You're forgiven. I drove by your house and decided to knock but I figured that you wouldn't wanna be awakened!

**Err... I am Canadian says: **

Why didn't you. D I would've answered in a calm tone. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow hopefully, gotta do some English_homework!_ Bye BYE!

Achira rolled her eyes as Riley suddenly appeared offline. Her first time getting on since last week and she leaves. Ack! No one ever cares. She decided to start studying for her Chem quiz! "Let's see! Where did I put my chem book!"She groaned, lifting up her pillow. "Not there!"

She lazily began searching around her closet sized room for some sign of where her chem book might possibly be. "Not here either!"She snapped extremely annoyed.

It took her about five minutes to find it and believe me that's a long time when your extremely annoyed and mad. She flipped to the very long chapter about the chem table and it's formula's. "Let's get this over with!"She sighed, reading the thing out loud.

She flipped on a little music and turned it down quite low. "..If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here. So busy inside, so lonely out there and all you wanted was somebody who cared..."She sung softly, realizing it fitted perfectly with a certain blue-haired captain she knew!

XXX

There's the end of chapter 2. Hope you liked it!


	3. Oliver doesn't like his new nickname

I do not own any bey blade characters except for the ones I made up a.k.a Achira, Riley & Teracoming later on in the ficA big thank you to all the reviewers for making this fi possible and telling me to get off my lazy rear and update. -U

XXX

Kai had stayed up a good part of the night arranging the pairings for the bey blading team.

He had spent most of his time deciding on where to put that annoying female member of the team.

He heard the distant stomping of footsteps making their way up to his room. "Kai dear, are you still awake?"Came the voice of his mother, sounding worried.

"Yes mother. I was just going now!"He replied, shutting off his computer.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!"She snapped, opening the door.

Kai sighed and replied, "Last time I checked it was 1:00!"He glared at his mother before rolling his eyes and closing the door. "I'll go to bed right away!"

"You better Kai!"She warned, finally stepping back. How long can she talk for!!!

"I will!"He called back, tapping the door a few times for she'd get the message.

He headed towards the bed and began pulling back the comforter. Pulling back the comforter he crawled into his massive bed and snuggled into the warmth. _Hopefully I won't have to deal with this tomorrow night_! He thought groggily.

XXX

Last night she had stayed up to 3:00pm studying her cruddy chem table. The bell chimed in the distance as the hundreds of students that populated Bakuten high rushed to their classes. For some reason, the blue haired menace hadn't showed up today. Achira figured that his arrogance would one day bring him down.

She wished she could be there to see the look on his face when he wakes and sees he's late. Ha! Boy that'd be a sight to see.

There a presentation going on in the gym so they'd be missing a bit of their morning classes. After that, all they would have left would be shop class otherwise known as the 'wood class'. Achira thrived on making a perfect model or structure out of wood. It actually was her favorite class!

For this class they would be making a stool in one hour that was both measured properly and could hold the essential amount of weight given. In some cases this would be considered a hard thing to do, but it's not. After all who couldn't build a simple stool.

She jerked slightly when the front doors to the school burst open and in walked Kai. His hair in ruffled everywhere and there were bags underneath his eyes. He had been 45 minutes late but luckily there first class they had a sub and this one didn't call the attendance.

Kai frowned when he saw Achira leaning against his locker with a smirk on her face. She almost burst into snickers, but a teacher past by so she decided to save it until later!

"Look who finally showed up for school!"Achira smiled. "Didn't your mommy wake you up on time."

"Ha! Very funny!"He snorted, heading to his locker."Please move aside, I don't want you're germs on my perfectly clean locker."

Achira rolled her eyes and went to her own locker which was just a couple groups down. Kai was so grouchy all of the time, he never was happy unless he spotted a hot girl with golden curly locks and a short mini skirt. Yup! That's the only thing that could please him!

She peered into her locker and began once again piling books in! Family Management class happened to be the worst class ever. All you did was discuss 'how to be the better parent'. Basically you just sit around talking about how well you can do at parenting and on very rare occasions they'll have an activity to do or project. And just her luck, it was on the top floor! Every class she has was on the freaking top floor.

"Oi! How long must I waste traveling from class to class. Why can't I just get home-schooling like my cousin!"She whined, her eyes widening to small proportions.

Her fam man teacher wasn't as cheery as people would say. She was sort of like her chemistry teacher except more strict and doesn't go around asking 20 questions every minutes like the chem teacher did. Her name was Mrs. Hoari and she hated kids, why the heck would she sign up for a teaching job at a school!

Thinking in her head had brought her right to the family management room door. "That was quick!"

Her eyes peaked into the small window in which was situated on the door. The entire class was focused on a girl standing at the front of the class. It was so obvious they had a new student. Although she couldn't hear them, Achira could understand what the teacher was doing. Next her attention was directed to her regular seat beside _Tala_, the new kid had finished with her introduction of herself and had taken a seat next to Tala! Tala was hers. Even though it didn't look like it, he was hers.

She had long corn-silk blonde hair that extended halfway down her back, her bangs were strewn about her forehead in a somewhat messy fashion. Rather short eyelashes framed her small blue beady eyes. They had a hint of turquoise in each corner of her pupil. Her face was in the shape of a heart and her body was very small and fragile. She wore a blue t-shirt with a yellow star in the front and long bell bottom pants.

Anger clouded her vision as she stared at the scene before her. That little wench messing with the guy she liked. Oooo she'll pay even if she was new. Her hand slowly turned the doorknob and she snuck quietly into the room and took the usual empty seat beside Tyson Granger and Max Tate. She smiled as she spotted the green-haired boy she had met in the diner a few nights ago. "Hey Oliver."She whispered, smiling at him.

Oliver had just arrived to the school last week, before Achira even knew who he was. It seemed that they had their school had gotten a lot of new students lately. Last month they had gotten 5 new students, Tyson, Max, Michael, Johnny & Miguel. She had become good friends with most of them expect for Johnny and Michael who were now friends with Kai.

She shook her head in shame at the sudden thought but then concentrated on the Tala problem. The class had begun in moments and already they were assigned a project.

"Okay everyone. This project is mandatory and counts for 87 of you're final grade. You will be working in groups of three. This will only go on for a week, but it will be challenging. Firstly, you will be directed husbands and children will come halfway through the week." Mrs. Haori said chirpily."Let's see I'll start off with Mrs. Falion you can work with Johnny. Tala why don't you work with the new student, Tera. Emily you can work with Max, Ian with Mariah, Rei with Saida and last but not least Tyson with Achira."

Achira made a disgusted face to Tyson when he wasn't looking and a glare to the new girl as she was partnered with Tala. Right now Kai was the least of her problems. "I'm glad I got partnered with a good person."Tyson stated happily.

She groaned in response and slammed her head on her desk. Why did this have to happen to her!!! WHY!!! She was almost ready to yell her feelings out loud, but luckily the bell rang to stop the constant droning on.

"That's it for today and remember you're partners for tomorrow!"Mrs. Haori smiled, waving her hand for dismissal.

Her eyes were filled with not hurt but anger. She had been wanting Tala ever since she was 14. Now when some bimbo walks in and just takes him when she has been waiting longer!!! It didn't take to long for her to come up with a few plans to get rid of the blonde haired menace.

Almost at an instant she entered the hallway, she collided with a masculine figure. "Sorry! Here let me help you!"She offered, leaning down to pick up the guy's books she had dropped.

"It's fine."The voice replied in a husky voice.

Achira met up with burning crimson eyes and a slight blush spread across her cheek."...Tala." Tala could almost sense the nervousness in her tone.

"That's my name don't wear it out."He smirked, grabbing his history text from her hands. "Later!"He winked at her and crept around the left hand corner.

She squealed and began jumping up and down in excitement. "He touched my hand. OMG HE TOUCHED MY HAND!!" She yelled.

Achira finally toned in down a bit as people were starting to rummage through the hallways. Her little incident with Tala made her forget about the thing with Tera, but later on she remembered her rights with him.

On her way to her locker she had passed the school bulletin board which had all the times and dates of the meetings and stuff. She had just read one in particular that said "Bey blade practice tomorrow after school."

Her eyes widened with realization. "I forget to practice. I can't believe it's Thursday already."She whined, slapping her forehead in stupidity."I'll practice at lunch. Then I can eat during french or some other pointless period."

She sighed in relief and quickly strolled off to home room. Ah! Home room the one single period that rests by itself and all we do in it is mope and wish we were at home. As usual she glanced out the corner at all the activity that surrounded her. Luckily enough Hiwatari sat a fair distance away from her and seemed to only spare her a glance when he was arrogant or angry.

Sadly Kai was next to Tala who payed no attention to her whatsoever to her. She sat next to Ian Mitchel who was another member of the "_Kai's little possy_." He was a short little guy with dark purple hair that stuck out in ever possible place on the top of his head and his nose was rather large. He usually wore a pair of pilot goggles above his forehead to symbolize for some strange reason and he always wore a weird looking hat. Today he was wearing different clothes; a blue chested jacket with dark black sleeves that covered a good part of his arm. Several spiky looking bracelets graced his wrist or as the man who refer it to as a buckle on your wrist. He wore black baggy pants with many pockets all over and his shoes had a unique design on the heel.

Ian spent most of his time talking to Bryan who was on his right side, but sometimes he'd send her a wink or a little 'hey'in response. He was a nice guy if you got the chance to know him better.

The chatting around the room was interrupted by the opening of the door. Achira jerked in surprise and spun around and sat up straight to look as if she was being good the entire time. The teacher, Mr. Andrews, had caught on to what half the class was doing and pretended as if he were playing along with it.

Achira smiled as she watched Mr. Andrews congratulate her on her good behavior the whole time and a few others who were pulling the same act on him too.

He decided to let it slide this time, but as soon as they pulled it again... well you get the idea!

Mr. Andrews wasn't all that bad but he was kind of annoying when it came around to midterm time. Being a home room teacher was stuff, they had to take attendance, he taught her English & well the students were tough on them.

"Okay. Last time we were talking about the play Romeo and Juliet. Since I know most of you didn't take drama class to do the actual play, you will _all _be taking a big midterm on the entire play. The midterm is next week so you better study it is hard trust me, I've tried!"Mr. Andrews warned, tapping his finger on the chalkboard."Now. Here is the book of Romeo and Juliet. Read up to page 56 and the rest can be done on the weekend. Okay, begin."

Mr. Andrews tossed a large red book on each of the students desks. _Oh gawd. How am I going to finish this. If I can barely read the first page of a harry potter book how can I possibly finish a 300 pg book!_ She sighed and watched as the book landed sloppily on her desk.

She scanned the book through the book quickly and stopped at page 14. The book was mungo boring and made no sense to her whatsoever. Her eyes were directed to the chalk board where Mr. Andrews was writing down some questions relating to chapter 1 & 2.

English soon breezed by along with math and soon like every other day was lunch.

Luckily today they were serving pizza!!!! YAY!!

She grabbed a bluish gray lunch tray and got in the line as did everyone else. The lunch lady scooped a bunch of some sort of soup and then two slices of pizza followed shortly after.

"I love pizza!"Achira smiled, sniffing the smoke rising from the crispy warm pizza.

There was no point on sitting down at a table, lunch was over in five minutes. She scarfed down her pizza rather quickly and finished the rest of the food on her tray.

She started choking as her food seemingly went down the wrong way. "Oooo that smarts!"She puffed, using her fist to hammer it against her chest.

"Hey what's up?"A voice called.

"Nothing much Oliver!"She smiled, having no need to turn around knowing it was the green-haired french accented boy all along.

"How did know it was me?"He asked, scratching his head.

"I just know these type of things."Achira said, actually turning around.

"What class do you have next?"

"Chemistry. My class has a big test today and I still don't know some of the formulas! What about you?"

"Biology. Never did like the subject but the principal is making me take it because he says I'd do a better job at this then Photography class. Actually I kind of agree but I hate both the subjects."

Achira shook her head in shame and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder."Oli, Oli, Oli! It doesn't matter what classes you take as long as you have friends. Sadly you have none in those classes yet!"She cooed, removing her hand from his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and crept out of the cafeteria unnoticed. Achira maneuvered her hands onto her hips and gave a triumphant smirk as she waved to Oliver as he left. Although she wasn't to sure if he even had seen her wave.

Chemistry. Ugh! Unlike the many other classes that were going on in the area, chemistry was the worst. In the class before she had almost blown a top when Mrs. Carmille had started talking. They had gotten so much homework to do over the past little while. School was driving her crazy!

She sighed in relief as she entered the classroom only to find they got a substitute , OH YEAH! The sub was tall and slender woman with dark gray hair that was super curly. Half moon spectacles covered her nose and she wore a light purple long sleeved dress that extended to her ankles.

_When will all these teachers come out of the 19th century and start living in the 21st century. _She thought to herself.

The teacher seemed nice, but that was only her opinion. Everyone seemed to like her, the looks on their faces gave it away!

"Okay let's begin!"The teacher smiled. "Here is the test. Good luck!"

The test landed ever so neatly on top of her desk. She studied it thoroughly before flipping through it and reviewing it. Hopefully she'd pass this one!

XXX


	4. WHAT! How fair is that!

Chapter 4 is up! WOW! Can't believe we're here already! Enjoy readers!!! Before the fic starts go read Xantasia's story 'Wake me up inside' it's awesome. Go Xanny! I do not own beyblade or it's characters!

XXX

The test wasn't all that hard, except for the first couple questions it was a piece of cake. "All done!"

She dashed to the front desk and slapped the paper down on it. "Already done?"The teacher asked surprised.

"Yeah! I checked over my all my work!"She grinned, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"Okay take a seat now."She said, gesturing toward the empty seat she had just left.

The brunette opened her mouth to ask her something when she was cut off by the PA system. "Would Achira Lee, please report to Principal Dickinson's office immediately, Achira Lee. Thank you."

The girl in question paused than heaved a large sigh. "What could he want?"

"You may go for whatever reason he may want you?"The teacher said politely, with a quick nod of her head.

Achira rolled her eyes and exited the classroom and headed toward the principal office. She never did like Principal Dickinson, all he did was sit in his office all day and hand out detentions and suspensions to the naughty students. Then what the hell was she going down there for!

She came to a halt in front a big brown door that said Principal Dickinson on it. She entered the bizarre looking office with it's large bookshelves lined up along the four walls and a monster sized desk was situated at the end of the room. She had never been to the office before except that one time when she was late for class. But it had been a long time ago and obviously he had redecorated.

"Ahh... Achira I've been expecting you?"

She raised an eyebrow while smirking, "Yes I know sir."

"I trust you know why you are here Mrs. Lee?"Principal Dickinson stated, turning around in his black arm chair.

"No I don't sir."She replied, taking a seat in one of the plush red chairs.

"Then I might as well tell you. It seems that all your teachers had been complaining about your lack of participation and the lowering in your grades. Is this true?"

She leant back in surprise and said, "Um! No I don't believe so sir."

"Well it is true! It as caught my interest that you have joined the bey blade team."

"Yes I have and I have been apart of it for over a year now!"

He attempted to cover up his mistake by saying, "Oh! Yes I knew that I just testing you. Anyways, it pains for me to do this but I am banning you from the team until I see a big improvement in your grades. We can't have slackers!"

"WHAT! Sir you can't. My grades aren't all that bad. I obtain at least a C level average."She exclaimed loudly, slamming a fist onto the desk.

He winced at the shrill scream. "Now my dear, calm down. I hate to do this but I must! As soon as you're grades are up you're back on!"

"But sir there's a big ranking tournament tomorrow and if I don't participate in that I won't be on the main team!"

"I'm sorry. There's always next year and hopefully you're grades will be up by then too!"He said, waving his hand for dismissal. "You may go now and there will be no more word of this!"

Her eyes sparkled with outrage and her face was in pure rage. "Yes sir."She finally said calmly, sending him a withering glare when he turned around to get some papers.

This was so unfair! She had worked hard for that spot and now it had just been practically given away to someone else or more or less taken away. Principal Dickinson was an old timer and had no right to do this. Her parents had not yet found out about her lack in school work, but who cares as long as they didn't know how's it gonna hurt them!

She lowered her head in silence as she stepped into the abandoned hallway. Not a soul was near, thank god too. If anyone saw her in her time of shame... oooo that would be the end of her.

Muttering under her breath a quick curse on Principal Dickinson, she scurried back to Chemistry before the sub got mad! When she arrived almost everyone was done there test. The many students reading books or chatting with a friend kind of gave it away.

Now what to do.

Achira slumped back into her spot and dug viciously into her bag, pulling out a book that fit in the palm of her hand. She turned to a specific page and immediately went into dream mode. No one could get a sound out of her in this phase of the day. It was like she was in a different world only you could see her.

Sadly, in a matter of minutes the book was stuffed back into her bag, she was done! Holy crap who could finish a book that fast, obviously her!

"Alright everyone. You've had plenty of time to finish. Please hand in all uncompleted tests on the right side of my desk." She smiled, tapping her hand on the desk.

They all moaned in understanding and piled around the desk throwing their tests onto the rugged piece of wood. Like usual the bell signaled them to go to their next class. "When the hell do we get out!"She mentally shook her head for that lame comment.

Before she knew it, the last period of the day was here. Home economics. Possibly the worst subject ever invented by mankind. All they freaking did was COOK! She hated cooking. Oh, and on the occasion they would do stuff with babies and all that crap!

Their were no boys in this class! Who could blame them. Although Max could be apart of this class, people kind of assume he's gay! But he's not so yeah...

She stared mindlessly at a pot that lay before her on the table counter. How she got here she'd never know? Her eyes drifted motionlessly over to Riley who as at the back of the room talking to Hannah, blah!

Hannah was such a bimbo blah! Her and Kai were together right now, anyone who liked him was a loser and idiot straight away.

She sighed in relief as the period ended. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had to quit the team. Basically Kai had won the battle, the fight was lost. Principal Dickinson obviously sided with Kai and planned the whole thing just so couldn't blade.Achira yawned, stretching her arms over the back of her head., she felt used in some way. I don't know I guess she just did.

Tomorrow was the moment of truth. She had to face the blue-haired menace and look him straight him the face and say, "On my own terms I must quit the team!'She winced at the thought of actually having to say those awful words ever! But she must.

She walked the path of shame to her locker and pulled out a few binders and notebooks and slammed in shut, despising the fact that she actually had to say all that stuff to Hiwatari!

Her car was parked not very far from the school. She yawned, stretching her arms to the back of her head. Life was totally unfair! Everywhere you walked, everywhere you went, life was so unfair!

She reached her car -'96 grand am, Achira stepped over to the passenger side door, unlocked it, and opened the door. Achira climbed into the front seat and tossed her backpack to the back seat. She ran her finger along the leather interior and she smirked, "Oh! How I love this seating!"She exclaimed, turning the key already in it's proper place.

She smiled when the sound of the engine roared like wildfire and it backed out of the school parking lot. She switched it into drive mode, instantly it zoomed away, carrying the troubled teen with it. She led herself home and waited until later to go out. She had to eat too you know!

XXX

At 5:30, Achira stopped her navy blue Grand Am outside of an old fashioned house. The brick was dark red with hints of crimson in them. The windows were in need of replacing and the house itself was, well not pretty. She jammed her hand against the horn and beeped it a few times. When the door didn't open, she leaped out of the car, strode over to the door and knocked twice.

Sure enough after a few seconds she heard the loud thumping of feet on hardwood floors and the door jerked open to reveal Riley who blinked at her. "Hey Achira, what's up?"She greeted, nodding her head.

Achira nodded back and asked somewhat formally, "Just thought I'd stop by?"

Riley broke out into a grin, replying, "Okay! Wanna come in?"She offered, opening the door wider.

Achira smiled, then nodded and strode in. "I haven't been here in a while!"

"Yeah. We kinda of redecorated everywhere?"Riley smiled, running up the stairs. "Come on!"

Achira kicked her shoes off and followed close behind Riley up the stairs. "Riley? I got some bad news."She sighed, remembering what happened later that day.

"What is it?"Riley called, the opening of her bedroom door echoed throughout the house. "Hurry up."

Achira finally reached upstairs and scurried into Riley's room, shutting the door behind her. "It's about the team!"She stated. "I have to quit!"

Riley's eyes widened in shock, "What why? Kai did this didn't he! AH! Stupid blue-haired ass. I'm going to give him a piece-"

Achira put her hand up and said, "No it wasn't Kai. Apparently Principal Dickinson thinks that my grades aren't quite what they used to be and he's banning me from the team until my grades are up!"

"Still girl. That's so unfair. Look here I got a D in math and I'm still here!"Riley stated, holding up her sad math test.

"Yeah... so. You have to be failing in all subjects. Not just one. Better not show that to your parents!"She giggled, pointing to the test. "What am I going to do? Knowing Kai he won't let me quit without a fight. He'll want me to go. After all I'm the best blader on team."

Riley glowered at her, showing no emotion. "What?!"

Achira realized her mistake. "Oh sorry! I meant the best blader besides you?!"She corrected her herself, bowing in apology.

"Dude! I was just kidding. You are the best blader! So what are you going to do now. In your spare time I mean? Chess club or Track and Field!"

"Hn. I'm not giving in. I'm going into that ranking tournament Riley!"Achira snapped, laying back onto the soft comfort of Riley's bed. "Just takes time!"

Riley rolled her eyes, replying. "You're gonna get in major trouble. Kai will surely found out tomorrow, after all half the school probably knows by now!" Riley snorted, flipping her hair back. "I'm just going to see's who on msn?"

Achira nodded and whirled around to Riley's stereo, "Got any good cd's?"The raven haired girl cocked an eyebrow. "You call this music?"

She examined the cd thoroughly, "Hmm.. The cotters, interesting name!"She chuckled, sliding it into the stereo. "Let's see. Oooo let's try 'Reconciliation'!"

Riley obviously was getting sarcasm in Achira's tone and suddenly zoned out and turned to her msn.

The stereo began playing the selected music, "... Where you fair weather friend. Where are you now I need you? Gone like autumn rain. On clear bright April mornings..."The girl on the cd sounded so relaxing, her voice was so energetic.

"Actually this isn't half bad!"Achira commented, tapping her foot to the beat. "Done yet!"

"Yup! Mariah just sighed off. So you like the cotters now. I always did. I found them quite entertaining!"Riley switched off her stereo and placed her cd back in it's case.

Growling in irritation, Achira whipped Riley with a pillow from her bed, "Take that! Die evil slug!"She giggled at Riley's feeble attempts to strike back."Honestly! That the best you got!"

"Not even close!"Riley threatened, smacking her along side of the head with the back of her hand.

"Owwwwwww!"Achira moaned, rubbing her head slightly. "That's it!"

"You're going down!"Riley giggled.

"Riley, dinner!"Her mother's voice called. "Hurry down please!"

"Coming mom! Looks like you better go? See you tomorrow!"Riley guided Achira to the front door and waved. "Later. Oh by the way come over to Enrique's on Saturday, we're having an Anime night. Just thought you'd like to come?"Riley smirked.

"I'll be there! Hopefully we can watch Kenshin! Me love that one!"Achira smiled, watching Riley close the door.

Great! Now anime was stuck in head. Ooooo let's see Kenshin at 80 yrs old... yep still hot!

XXX

End of chapter four. Hope you like. Chapter five will take a little longer hope you enjoyed this!


	5. A change of plans

This story is going on a hiatus for a week or two. So don't accept an update real soon. I just am really tired P. So enjoy this chapter. It might be your last (cackles)! Just kidding! NO seriously I am! I know I have not updated in a while but bear with me. I do not own any bey blade characters except Achira, Tera and later on Kyo and Sierra.

XXX

"Oh yeah! Gotta _love_ that!"Achira said, emphasizing the word love. The thought of Kenshin at 80 yrs was enlightening, but he was still hot at that age too!

She made a gaging sound thinking about Kai at 80 yrs old. OH! That kinda gave someone like her the willies! She kept the disgusting image in her mind, the whole drive home. Although to some it wasn't scary, it was to her Oo!

Tonight was an early night. She did a thorough search of her bedroom, trying to find her bey blade that she lost last week. Even though she was banned from the team, it wasn't going to stop her from entering that ranking tournament. At least if she banned she'd still be on the team for when she came back on!

Her arm was halfway into a pile of dirty clothes when she had come in contact with a small circular object. Yes! I found it.

Achira dragged the bey blade from the dirty clothes and admired it a moment. The red jagged spikes around the edges gave her an extra advantage in battle as if as another bey blade were to come in contact with hers, well let's just say they'd be crushed. The updated defense ring that graced the bottom of her bey blade gave her more power when defending.

Stuffing it viciously into her pocket, Achira still had the anger left over from this morning. Principal Dickinson was a big pompous santa look alike who knew nothing about the art of bey blading. All he cared about was winning the nationals, that idiot! She admitted that she didn't like Principal Dickinson that much, but he was the coach to the Bakuten Dragoons and sulking about him behind his back wasn't helping her get back on the team.

Achira's eyes drooped to cover half of her eyes. She half-stared at her blank television screen and snatched the remote, almost completely falling off of her bed. "Uh! Stupid closet-sized room. If I had a bigger room than I wouldn't be tripping on the freaking bed!"She yelled angrily.

She flicked it on and immediately turned to the television guide channel, taking a look see what was on at this time of night! "Hmm . . . how about. Oh! Kenshin! SCORE!"She smirked, almost wanting to jump about on her bed.

Achira quickly rummaged through the channels until reaching channel 43, in which Kenshin was playing on. Keeping her eyes glued to the television for thirty minutes, she smiled admiring the long red locks of the samurai.

"Achira! Come down here please!"

"In a minute! Kenshin's on."She didn't bother ripping her eyes of the t.v. as she knew her mother would hurtle right up here in pure completely blinded rage!

"Now Achira! We don't have all day!"The loud but soothing voice of her mother echoed throughout the house, almost like a loud drum beating on your skull.

"FINE!"Achira finally yelled, her effort weakening trying to get up from the comfy warm bed. "Stupid mother."She muttered afterwards.

Sighing in exhaustion, Achira lightly stepped down the stairs and into the front hall, not even bothering sparing her mother a glance or a glower.

"Achira! Look who's here?"Her mother smiled, holding her arms behind her back.

"Oh! The invisible man decided to show up again today! Hello?"She said sarcastically, rubbing her already red eyes.

"Cousin Achira! Me miss you lots and lots!"

_Oh no! Can it be! No it must be my mom and my dad playing a trick on me to make me clean my room. Yeah. That's it!_ Warning bells were going off in her head, she knew it was trick it had to be.

"What was that?"She finally asked, feeling the need to make conversation as the silence she couldn't bare.

"You should know by now. Claire and her parents are visiting Bakuten for the week and they decided to stop by and say hello! Their staying the night here!"Her mother said chirpily, almost as if she wanted them to live with us.

"Oh! That's great?"Achira said through gritted teeth.

For countless days she had wonder if Christmas would just quickly pass away. Her cousin came every holiday to her house. Christmas being the one closest was the time she'd be coming. But since it was next week.. Claire would probably be staying the rest of the time until then. They lived in the United States so yes it was far drive for them.

"Can I pay with cousin Achira?"The young three-year-old said brightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Go ahead Claire. Follow Achira to her room and you guys can play a board game or something!"Her mother gestured upstairs and exited to go speak with Claire's parents.

"Come on Claire. This way!"Achira sighed, darting up the stairs hoping to lose he r little cousin.

"Coming!"Her cousin still had not quite mastered the art of talking yet.

At her little stature, Claire wasn't able to keep up with Achira and stopped every second to catch her breath. A three year old can't possibly be expected to run like a seventeen year old now was she!

"Come on Claire. Hurry!"Achira yelled.

"Coming."Finally gaining breath, Claire hurtled up the last few steps and into Achira's room panting like a dog.

"WOW! Cool room coosin!"To Achira it almost seemed Claire was speaking MSN language, how utterly strange.

"Gee.. thanks.."Achira said sheepishly, scratching her head dumbfounded.

A huge smile covered half of the young girl's face, kind of a creepy looking one although the kid meant well. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Achira slowly bent down and pulled out some small games to play with Claire. "So Claire? How long are you staying in Bakuten?"She asked, gently placing the game boards on her unmade bed.

"I don't know?"Came the reply. "Oh! What's that it's shiny!"She pointed to a silver metal jagged object in Achira's pocket.

She snatched in unknowingly and rotated it around admiring her tiny reflection appearing through the bey blade. "What do you wanna play first Claire? I was thinking either snakes and ladders or frustration!"Achira enquired, swiftly twirling around. "Well Claire which one?"

No response came from the young girl.

"Claire? What are you doing!"Achira swiftly turned around, dropping the games on the ground.

Claire was banging her perfectly well made bey blade onto the hard wooden floor. "I wanna see what's inside it?"She grinned evilly, lifting her hands up for another bang.

"Claire! What are you doing. Let go of my bey blade! I need it for later!"Achira screeched, leaping onto the left side of the bed.

Claire pulled hard against Achira's stronghold grip, showing no mercy whatsoever. Her little fingers grew sore so she had to let go. "HA! Achira 1, little brat 0!"She smirked, scanning to see if any damage was put to the bey blade.

"Your lucky squirt. All you did was damage the jagged edges I can easily fix that!"Achira smiled, as she began tampering with her blade. "Go downstairs. I don't want you up here until I've properly fixed my bey blade!"

Claire whimpered, slowly getting off the bed and exiting the room. Her eyes were half filled with tears before she reached the first step. "Meanie!"Came the reply from her.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Achira finally fixed the broken edges and did a trial run on her wooden floor. "3.2.1. Let it rip!"She hollered, releasing the whip cord.

The bey blade swung out of her viper launcher and spun viciously on the floor. "Luckily I always keep a spare blade for practicing!"She smiled, launching a weak bey blade into the dish.

This bey blade was nothing compared to hers. It had no updated defense ring or attack ring and it had no surprise attacks when there was trouble. The only thing good about it was it was huge. The size of her fist more alike. The purple exterior had a hidden shield, but with one hit could be demolished.

"Oh yeah! Cresidan! GO!"She said, pumping her fists in the air a few times. "Dark Rebellion!"

A large bird merged from the bey blade, shrieking in understanding it's eyes glowed with hatred, spying the larger blade. The icy blue feathers on it's back ripped apart, flying swiftly at the retreating blade. Hit after hit, the blade finally gave in and began to wobble then suddenly stopped. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. Now before I have to let the menace back in her. I have to devise a plan for tomorrow!"

Quickly reassuring herself that she wouldn't back down, Achira went over a short yet brilliant plan for tomorrow and the ranking tournament. "Kai doesn't know yet that I'm off the team. If I can sneak into the gym during the ranking tournament! Kai will surely do a little lecture about me being late and let me join in. It has to work!"She smirked.

Meanwhile downstairs, the door was slammed out of nowhere and heavy footsteps echoed as they entered her room. "Achira! Claire and your Aunt Heather just left. You can come downstairs now. Oh god I can't stand the woman. I can't believe your father lived with her for 20 years."

Achira smiled, following her mother downstairs for dinner. "What are we having?"She asked, taking a seat beside her father at the table.

"Spaghetti!"

"Again. Why can't we ever afford to buy good food. I know we're poor and all but do we have to buy the cruddy food as well!"Achira snapped, slamming her fist on the table numerous times.

"I would like that! But we can't afford it right now. We have so much to pay for. Eat up!"Her mother frowned, placing the plate of spaghetti neatly in front of her.

"Yes mother!"She sighed, gulping down the stringy like noodle things they called food.

XXX

Kai tapped his foot impatiently and waited for the whole team to show up. School had seemingly gone by rather quickly, causing the ranking tournament to grow closer. Well the waiting was over the moment has come. His eyes scanned the empty gym, he thought for sure Achira would be here by now, but she wasn't. If she didn't show her spot would be offered to someone else. Wait! Did he just say Achira was on the team. No it couldn't be. That raven-haired wench had made the team. He had accepted her. There must have been some kind of mistake.

Eventually the rest of the team showed, but no sign of Achira could be found. "Has anyone seen her?"Kai asked curiously, scanning the restless crowd.

Everyone shook there heads stupidly and continued to chatter amongst themselves. Kai sighed, jerking back a little when he heard the doors open. "You made it!"He smirked, directing his attention to Achira.

"Yeah just in time too!"She smiled, moving in beside Riley.

"Let's get started. I've divided the team into groups of two. The teams are: Riley and Achira, Tala and Tyson, Lee and Mariah, Rei and Max, Johnny and Robert, Enrique and Me, Ian and Emily. Since it is Friday! Only four teams can go today. Team 1, Team 2, Team 3, Team 4. You have five minutes to prepare."He paused a moment to catch his breath. "Before I let you go. The winners of each battle will automatically have a stop on the team. The losers will face the defeated bladers from the next team. Here's an example: Just say Achira loses from team 1 and Tala loses from Team 2. They'd have to have to face each other the winner will be on a list. Achira and Riley are up first!"

Achira gulped, taking a seat on the bench beside Riley. "Good luck Riley! You'll need it!"

Riley smirked, replying, "Hn. Why do you always do that? Assume your going to win automatically. I have improved more than you'll ever know? "Riley snapped, positioning herself in front of one of the many large dishes.

Achira looked shocked and jammed her bey blade into the launcher and went on the opposite side of the dish. "Your going down!"

"Let it rip!"They yelled in unison.

"Cresidon use dark rebellion! Show no mercy!"Achira yelled, pumping her fists in the air.

She paused a moment, staring at the empty chip in which nothing came out of. _What the heck! Cresidon where the fuck are you? _After a few moments Riley grew bored and launched a full frontal assault on Cresidon, leaving a path of sparks trailing behind her.

"Cresidon! Counter attack! Full power."Achira demanded, keeping her focus on her bit chip. "Come one!"

"Looks like this is going to be a very short match!"Kai declared, a smirk growing on his already smiling lips.

"Get bent asshole!"Achira snapped, just glancing out of the corner of her eye at him.

Rolling his eyes, Kai watched once again carefully on the match. Riley was giving all she had. Bashing and beating the opposing blade. This one would be hers for sure! Staying focused, Achira concentrated with her blade trying to make contact with Cresidon.

_She has a special bond with Cresidon! But hey.. She might not win..!_ Kai thought to himself.

"NOW!"Achira finally yelled, not even having to bark out an order.

Quickly reacting to the shrill scream of his master, Cresidon emerged from her blade his wings beating ferociously. It twirled around to face the underling blader who dare face it? With a beat of it's mighty wings, hurled a large gust of wind which soon formed into a tornado toward Riley's blade.

"No! Counter attack!"Riley ordered, trying to gain control of the battle.

"Too late Riley!"Achira smirked."Finish her off Cresidon!"

Cresidon nodded in understanding and with a beat of it's wings sent numerous flame balls at Riley's blade. "No!"Riley shrieked, falling to her knees as her blade was shot out of the blade.

Achira smirked, catching her blade neatly in the palm of her hand. "Oh yeah!"

XXX

I hoped you liked it! Please R R!

Taiy-chan: Yes please review so we can get her to stop talking!

Demdova: Shut it! Your gone!kicks taiy-chan outBye bye


	6. Secrets Revealed

Hey! Wooh! Chapter six already seems like I've been doing this story forever! Hopefully I can stay with as an old friend said. hintMichelle!

Anyways... XD I know you all our eager for an update p! So get ready this will be the best chapter yet. Once again I will be taking suggestions on what I should do for next chapter or for a new story. So send in those reviews! I might just do the story you want XD! Onto to If you want to!

XXX

Her spirit had been crushed. How she could even think of getting on the team now? Achira had beaten her and she had no chance whatsoever of making it! Clutching her bey blade in her palm, Riley heaved her body back to the benches. Her hair hung messily over her eyes as she sat down picking the chipped parts off. "Damn! I thought I had a chance of winning. But I lost big time to that wench. Uhh! Sometimes I wonder why I can't just send her flying out of the dish! Why I can't I be the winner from now on?"Riley mumbled.

Achira stared blankly at Riley, pondering. _What a sore loser? Riley is nice and all but she can be the biggest jerk on this side of the planet. She tries her best all the time, but her best wasn't good enough. Hopefully this won't affect our friendship!_ Achira thought.

Striding over to her, Achira decided to congratulate her on a job well done. After all saying that couldn't hurt ones friendship now could it. Achira opened her mouth to admit the words of truth. "Not bad Riley. You could have done better though!"Achira smirked, patting Riley on the back a few times. Oops were those the words that came out.. damn!

The opposing teen's eyes drifted to Achira's staring coldly into them. "Better! I did my best out there. You just can't admit that you were so close to losing!"Riley snapped, removing Achira's hand from her back. "Besides you're not even supposed to be here remember. Or would you like me to remind Kai why your banned?"

Achira sighed, "Your hopeless Riley. You really are. No wonder you always loose, you have no confidence in yourself!"She replied, backing away from her. "Get a life!"

Riley stared in disgust at Achira, "Me get a life. Oh yeah that's a laugh! You might wanna watch the next match. After all Principal Dickinson will find out sooner or later about you coming to practice. This might be your last. I doubt your grades will go up again, being the dense person you are!"She retorted, slinging her navy blue jacket over her back. "I'm gone. Kai won't be posting the team list until Monday. No point on staying here.."

Carefully scanning the brawl that had just ended, Kai snickered. He had wondered how long it would take the two of them to last. Achira being the stronger female bey blader out of the two would easily beat Riley. Riley was good and all but not fitting enough to be on the team. That's why he put her with Achira to see if she could beat her instead of failing against the guys or another girl. After observing the rest of the day's matches, Kai finally came down to some tough discussions. "Alright. Not bad for amateurs. On Monday the list will be posted. Some of you will be put into pairs as I thought you worked well against each other and would together as well. Just to give a slight clue, only two female members of the team made it. That will be all!"Kai announced, flipping his scarf backwards and exiting the gym.

"Only two huh? I made it for sure!"Mariah bragged, while grasping Rei's arm in the process. "I hope we're on the team together Rei!"

Rei rolled his eyes and lightly pecked her on the cheek. "Don't worry baby! I'm sure Kai will put us on team together."Smirking he replied, "And if he doesn't I'll be sure to tell you what we're doing on the team!"

"Shut up!"

Rei received a light punch in the arm, replying. "Ow! Okay I give. Will make it together."He laughed, running away.

"Rei-kon. Come back here now!"She snapped, while laughing in between nagging.

Chuckling slightly at the scene that had just played before her, Achira quickly trailed behind Mariah as they exited the gym. Deciding to take a quick stop by the bulletin board which always had new information about upcoming events, Achira peered at the latest ones.

"Da de da de! Their's nothing going on that I don't already know about! Hey wait..."She paused a moment to catch up to. Apparently this was just a recent one!

"Damn! Stupid work to rule. Won't be over until the end of the month, that means all of the activities will be CANCELED! Great.. no bey blade!"She snarled, tearing up the sheet of paper.

Her mind filled with joy at the thought of the Christmas holidays starting the next day. She needed a nice long break from school and seeing less of everyone would be the best gift of ALL! Achira made a gagging noise as she passed Kai and the girl named Hannah making out by his locker. "Get a room would yeah?"Achira asked, politely getting right up in Kai's face so he would have to stop his romance gross out.

"I guess you've never kissed a member of the opposite gender before. No wonder your shocked at someone who has!"He retorted, sweeping a few bangs from the bimbo's face away.

"Shut it Hiwatari! You know nothing!"Achira acted strict when she knew it was true. She was in grade 10 and she HAD never kissed a boy in her life. Yes it was rather embarrassing, but she had lived with it for all her life so what's two mores years gonna do?

"Thought so... I can tell!"He smirked, pushing Hannah further away from his own body. "I mean it's not like you have kissed anybody!"

"Kai.. You okay.. KAI!"Hannah shook his shoulders, but he reared closer to me.

Her face blossomed red, mentally growling at herself for her train of thought. Snapping out her trance, but still being engaged by his looks. "...Kai..."She said softly, showing no signs of wanting to stop. His face moved closer in for the kill, almost seemingly wanting to kiss her right then and now. "You need to have some action in your life right?"He enquired, touching his nose to hers.

"Leave me alone Hiwatari!"She blurted out, heaving him back into the red-head. "I don't want your self-pity right now!"Achira snarled at him, and swaggered off down the hallway.

A hand came down on Kai's left cheek, Hannah hissed at him through gritted teeth and strolled off as well, following Achira in the same direction. "Stupid wench!"He snapped, already knowing both of them had left.

For some reason I wanted to kiss her! No wait.. Am I saying what I think I am saying, I didn't want to kiss her. But she's so attractive.. NO! I don't like her .. Yes .. I mean no! He kept arguing with himself the rest of the day about the sudden urge to kiss the raven haired teen.

A fountain came into view and he dashed over to touch the water to his lips. It ran freely down his throat a couple times until once again he stopped Achira. This time she was grabbing stuff from her locker.. No wait that's not Achira. He shook his head mentally and saw it was Tala talking to a pissed off Bryan. "Stop it Kai. Your hallucinating now. You can't just go thinking that every person in school is her.."

XXX

School had finally ended for two whole weeks, Christmas holidays were her at last. She got wrapped up in all the excitement, she totally forgot about the incident that happened in the hallway only moments ago. He never was like this? Not that she liked him or anything but he did force himself on her. She almost wanted to kiss him.. But she couldn't shake away the feeling that he was her nemesis ever since she moved here. He had tortured her and she had done the same back to him even harder.

She did have a small crush on Kai for about what a day? But after she got to know him better she lost it immediately. Then she met Tala, the hottest guy ever who only lived a couple streets down from her own. For some reason she forgot about Tala that one time and let Kai take over.

Before she left the holidays, their home room teacher arranged a secret santa just before the holidays. She had to be the luckiest person alive.. She picked TALA! Having no idea what in god's name to get him, she decided to improvise. Achira knew that he liked bey blading, but since the strike was going on that wasn't going to happen for a few weeks. _Maybe a nice sweater would do him some good... or even better my name embroidered into the chest part. _Her smile grew to the size of a watermelon as she exited the death school for her two weeks of wallowing in presents and feeling profoundly unwell.

"Nah.. He'd be freaked out if I did that!"She snickered.

The limited budget for the secret santa is 20.00. Our teacher figured since were getting older, we deserved a higher budget on the little things like secret santa! She wondered who got her? Hopefully the person knew what she liked or at least got her something decent!

Hopping into her car, she adjusted the rear-view mirror, catching a glimpse of the most interesting image in the process. Of what it looked like from the distance she was from, a blonde-haired boy about 17 arguing with another teen a girl this time. She looked an awful like Riley.. What a sec... it is Riley! Watching in dismay, the blonde forced her into his arms and thrust himself forward. Her sensitive ears picked up a few words. "..Tell.. Anyone... and you'll..pay..."

His crimson eyes shot daggers in Achira's direction, but luckily she dunked just in time before he saw her. _Who is that?_

The angered blonde stomped away in rage and dashed behind the left side of the school. She knew that if she came out to comfort Riley, she'd get caught in whatever mess this was! The scared brunette rubbed her side a moment, pulling up her shirt slightly revealing a dark brown bruise scarring her skin. "OMG! What is that ass doing to her!" She jiggled the doorknob and almost wanted to run after the freak and beat him to the dust!

Riley slowly edged away from the school, swiveling her head around to see if anyone saw her. "Riley... what's happening to you?"

It seemed that Riley's changed ever since their little match only moments ago? She can be a real bitch sometimes when it comes to competing, she always holds a grudge against someone who beats her continuously in any sport. She memorized what that blonde ass looked like, so she could question people later about him going to this school or someone who they've seen lurking around?

_Let me rid my thoughts of all this nonsense and continue to drive along in my car to somewhere my thoughts won't be bombarded by distractions. _She thought to herself.

XXX-_Later on_

_Oww.. That really hurt! Why did he have to do that?_ She thought to herself.

The moonlight reflected off her skin, only showing half of her feminine body. "Riley! It's 10:56! Get to bed." The voice of her mother recalled, only have informing her to do this an hour ago.

"Whatever"She snapped back, clutching her sore hip.

_Stupid bitch! I should have never... ehh..? _

"I don't know who to turn to!"She whined softly, cupping her head in her hands, trying to catch her fallen tears. "Im such a whore.. How could I!"

She quickly snatched her cell phone and scrolled down her lift of contacts, "She's the only one I have right now?"

XXX

"STOP RINGING YOU DAMN PHONE!"Achira swore to her phone, nodding her finger in an angry manner.

She got fed up eventually and slammed her fist on the table so it seemed she made the person on the other end see what bad mood she was in? "WHAT!"She snapped, ringing the phone by the handle.

"Oh.. Riley .. What is it? He what! Who is this, tell me who it is! You have to tell me Riley so I can find out how to beat this creep good!"Achira proclaimed, rolling her palm into a fist. ".. Riley you sound worried.. I'll be right over!"

She positioned the phone back on its hook and rushed down the stairs. "Mom! Im going out for a bit. I'll be back by 12:00!"She announced, slamming the door behind her before her mom could respond.

It took about ten minutes before she actually got to Riley's house and took a few shortcuts on the way there too! Riley's parents were still downstairs, as she could see through the window. She spotted a tree limb leading to Riley's window, so she decided to climb it and enter her room.

"Riley? You there?"She waved her hand around in the darkness, feeling around for any object.

"Over here. On the bed?"

"Riley? Are you okay? I was so worried about you... what happened?"Achira asked, placing a hand on Riley's leg to comfort her.

"We met in the park.. he seemed... like a nice guy.. but soon he changed. Soon he started jumping me.. and hurting me!"Riley stuttered, a single tear erupting from her eyes. "Help.. Me!"

Achira paused a moment, patting Riley on the back, "Don't worry! I'll help you! I'm here for you.. That ass can burn in hell!"

XXX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Except chapter 7 real soon!


	7. Transforming into something im not!

Hey! Welcome to chapter seven.. I know you guys were at a cliff hanger last time, but don't worry.. This time I'll explain THE WHOLE THING! HEHE XD..enjoy!

XXX

"..Help me.."

She hummed a soft tune into Riley's ear, trying to sooth her down. "If you want to, I can take you away from here. So busy inside, so worried out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cared?"Achira whispered softly, leaning her head against Riley's.

"Thank you.. I knew I could always trust you..."Riley's voice trailed off, she stopped and starred out of her window. "Im scared.. He always threatens me.. And when he does I feel im helpless!"

"Don't worry.. I'll protect you.. If he lays one finger on you.. HE'S DEAD!"Achira snapped, emphasizing the word dead.

"You better go! My parents usually do a check-up by now. If they found out you were here, they'd ground me!"She replied sheepishly.

Achira nodded her head in understanding and edged towards the window. "Hopefully I'll see you on the winter break! Bye."She smiled weakly and exited the room in dismay.

"If only you knew my pain.."Riley mumbled, leaning against her back wall and cupping her own tears.

XXX

She had tried so hard to figure out who this mysterious no-name guy who kept beating on Riley, but so far she had found out squat. She knew deep inside Riley was hurting, I mean who wouldn't be? Right now, all she knew was that he had messy blonde hair and the last time she saw him he wore a baggy red shirt and ripped jeans. "Stupid bastard, well I can't just spend my whole time on looking for him! I got other stuff to do.. It's the Christmas holidays after all.."

Her parents had decided to have Christmas at their house for this year on both sides. Yes and Claire was accompanying my aunts and uncles Saturday, along with a few younger cousins and Sage. Sage was 18.. The oldest of her cousins on both sides. He was fun to hang around with except when he brought his girlfriend over.. Uhh? Why was she even allowed to come to this reunions type things. She's not even a family member! All she did was complain about the lack of decoration in the house and once tried to rearrange my room.

In the end it turned out to be a bright pink with pictures of hot celebrities hanging everywhere. She said it was what us younger teens were into? Younger teen, she's only one year older than me? How weird?

_Stupid wench.. She annoys the hell out of me!_ She thought to herself.

She yelled down the stairs asking if Sage was bringing Sarah along, she hoped not! The reply she got was less than pleasing. "Yeah! But she and Sage are only staying until dinner and then going to some high school party. I believe some fellow named .. What was it oh yeah at the Hiwatari mansion."

_What! The Hiwatari mansion, that's Kai's place. How could Kai like Sage and not her? Sage and her were related after all! _

"Thanks mom!"She responded, wanting to sound cheery. "I better get to bed.. Tomorrow is a big day! I have to help clean up for the cousins.. Uhh!"

Achira managed to get up halfway up the stairs before the irritating sound of her father's hammering against a wall annoyed her. She covered her ears in complete disgust and edged her way into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Why can't all the FREAKING noise stop!"She mentally slapped herself in the face for screaming that out loud.

"What was that!"Her dad yelled over the hammering. "You want me to make more noise! Okay I'll do anything for my little pumpkin-poo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"She yelled full throttle, diving into her many layers of pillow positioned at the top of her own bed.

What was one thing that could get her mind of all the crap going on right now? Maybe the thing with Riley! Her conscious kept reminding her to keep a straight face and try to stay calm. She had dealt with this kind of situation before. Where someone was hurting her? But it wasn't someone it was he!

_Flash-Back_

_Before she moved to Bakuten she payed a visit to her Uncle Terry and Aunt Maud. Her parents had to go way for the weekend on a small business trip to Brooklyn to register themselves up for new jobs. _

_Little did they know, Achira was only 12 years old at the time and caused tons of mischief. Most of the day her aunt would be in her room knitting new socks or hats for her or watching wheel fortune. Her uncle would spend most of his time in the basement. One day curiosity getting the better of her, she snuck into the basement chasing after her orange ball she played catch with against the wall. It suddenly bounced into the cracked open basement so she slid down to go after it. _

_Her uncle valued his privacy as much as rich man valued gold. He never came out of the basement except to eat and sleep. That was it! After she entered the gloomy looking basement steps, her gut feeling was flaring. _

_You shouldn't be down here, you can get your ball later when he goes to bed, but no! She had to come and get it! _

_It was darker than usual, the lights were dimmed except for a small table lamp revealing the back of her pot-bellied uncle. She could smell the alcohol from his breath, knowing he had a lot of drink that morning and tonight perhaps?_

_He didn't notice her until she made a small creaking noise whilst getting her orange ball. Without hesitation, Achira's eyes glinted fear as her drunker uncle approached her in a menacingly way. _

"_..Who..th..e..he..ll..are..you..?"He said, slurring his words out. _

"_Its your niece.. Achira.."She replied, whimpering in the corner. _

"_Achira.. Who..?"_

_She snapped in astonishment, was this really her uncle? Or did someone replace him..._

_He snatched a hammer from his tool desk and marched in a soldier like manner toward her. "Don't.. Come .. Near me.."He snapped. _

"_I didn't do anything.. Please let me go!"_

_Uncle Terry furrowed his brow and threw the hammer at her, only just missing the top of her head, cutting away a few pieces which chose to stick up!_

"_Are you crazy?"Achira snarled, making her way toward the stairs. _

_He just smirked at her and lunged forward. Was he really drunk or just faking it all out?_

_His weight was crushing her against the ground, she could barely hold her breath long enough to even breath. Was he doing this on purpose, revenge perhaps or just pure hatred..._

_His fingers worked there way down to the bottom of her jeans, unbuttoning them slowly. "I've waited along time for this! To get rid of the competition."_

_She tried to heave him off, but he was just to heavy!_

_She screamed loudly, but he covered her mouth with his dirty, oily hands. "Let me go!"_

_All she could remember the following day, was she had lost all dignity she came here in the first place with!_

_End of Flashback_

The thought still brought shivers to her mind. All she could think about was her uncle that night, until her fears cradled her to sleep.

XXX

It was the night of Christmas when all her cousins piled through the doors of her itty bitty house. Sage was the first to enter, he was wearing an entirely new look from the last time she saw him.

Instead of his usually spiked black hair with the tips dyed red, his whole head was blue with gold streaks in the back. A navy-blue jacket hung over his strong broad shoulders and he wore baggy blue jeans with red and white tennis shoes underneath them.

"Sup Ash!"Sage smiled, hanging one hand over Sarah in the process. (Ash was her nickname with Sage for some reason.)

"Not much Sage, oh... hi Sarah!"She vaguely remembered her name but did get it right.

"..Achira right? Yeah that's it. Nice to meet you. Where's your bathroom?"She asked in her sweet little tone.

Before she went any further, she might wanna yeah tell you what Sarah wore! Her red streaked blonde hair gave away she didn't value what color it was! She wore a green tank top that went fairly low about past her shoulders and a small orange jacket only covering the tip of her shoulders. A short blue skirt completed the slut assembly, oh! And black sandals and she did have some jewelry on but who cared anyway!

"Its up the stairs and take a right!"Achira pointed up the stairs and sighed.

"Thanks and by the way you should change your outfit, you look like a boy!"Sarah pointed out and slowly made her up the stairs.

Sage chuckled evilly and extended an arm out to her, but then engulfed her into a nuggie messing up her hair. Maybe what Achira wore was a bit boyish? A bright orange sweater that had in silver letters across "Old Navy" and baggy blue jeans similar to the ones Sage wore. Torn up running shoes instead of any dress shoes or at least sandals. Should she change for Sarah's sake?

"Sage let me go!"Achira laughed, trying to shove her way out of his way.

"Nope touch like Ash. Your not getting past me."He smirked, finally releasing his grasp and darting into the kitchen.

Boredom got the better of her so she lazily scurried up the stairs and into her equally boring room. Sarah had rudely entered her room without permission and immediately ran her fingers through her wardrobe. "Oh Achira hi! Sorry for being so rude but is this all you own, sweatshirts and jeans.. Nothing more.."

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"She retorted quicky, crossing her arms.

"Kinda. You're a girl man, live a little and go shopping to get some new stuff..I'll help. Actually I can lend you some of my clothes for the party?"

"What party?"

"At Kai's place.. You know when me and Sage are going for dinner, aren't you going?"

She thought a moment, "Umm.. Who's going to the party?"

"Oh lots of people, Kai's friends Tala and Bryan will be there and all of my friends."She smirked, folding more pieces of clothing.

"TALA! OMG TALA IS MY GOD!"She quickly covered her mouth in doing so!

"Tala eh? Yeah he is a hot one, isn't he? Anyways, I'll talk your mom I'm sure she'll let you go, your 17 after all!"Sarah chirped.

Having thought about it Achira finally came to a decision, "Um.. Okay why not!"

"That's what I like to hear! Come down stairs, I think I brought some spare clothes for the party, you can wear what I am now!"Sarah smiled, rushing down the stairs.

If she went to the party all dressed up, Tala may notice her. What if Kai actually liked what he saw? Eww.. Thats just so meh.. Gross.. But if she thought about it Kai was hot! WHAT! No he was NOT HOT.. Wait yeah those sexy.. Eww... did she just .. Aww man. She actually thought of Kai being good-looking, but man he is.. His hair is so ruffled and soft and.. OH MY GAWD! Okay no more thinking, not more thought of that sexy blunette naked...

She was completely losing it, there was nothing worse than calling your enemy sexy, but he was! Okay yes he was and smart and hot and hot and hot.. She just repeated herself over and over. Okay less thinking more action.

After having her little calling Kai sexy moment (She did it again) she slowly went down the stairs and gulfed down dinner like a horse did with oats. Sage prepared himself for the party, whilst herself and Sarah changed in separate bathrooms around the house. When she had fully changed she looked back at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she looked GOOD!

Did guys really like a slutty girl? Oh yeah less to go through...

Sage swung his cars keys around his index finger, before opening the door and hopping into the car, me and Sarah followed closely after. The car drive was about twenty minutes and they came into view of the Hiwatari mansion. Kai awaited outside looking very impatient. "Finally, you guys are like the last ones here!"Kai snapped, tapping his watch.

They all exited out of the car, when Kai spotted Achira but he didn't no it was her. "And you are you?"Kai asked smugly, trying to act all sexy on her.

"Don't you recognize me nimwod? Achira.."She smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

His eyes bulged open wider than ever and he made a gagging sound. "Aww.. Gross. I actually was trying to hit on you! NASTY!"He snapped, making more noises.

"HA! Laugh it up Hiwatari. But you have to admit it, for a moment there I did have you attracted to me!"She smirked, swaggering over to him and brushing up against him. "See yeah on the dance floor.."

Kai's eyes followed her body until she entered the house, "What happened to the wench? She actually looks good!"

Sarah smiled in satisfactory at her work. "I did a good job if I do say so myself, don't you agree Hiwatari!"

He didn't respond, instead he followed her onto the dance floor and approached Achira in an awkward manner. "I have to admit, you do look rather appealing tonight."He smirked moving in for the kill.

"Oh you think so. But im not hoping to impress the likes of you!"She smiled weakly, trying to find that sexy red headed teenager.

"Looking for Tala huh? Well can't you spend some of your time with moi? Voulez vou avez avec moi, cest soi?"He smirked, almost an inch away from her.

Achira looked at Kai innocently, then kissed him lightly on the lips. Oh my is she actually kissing her enemy. Was he enjoying to? What was happening to her!

XXX

ALL DONE CHAPTER SEVEN! Hope yal liked it? Eight will be there soon. Buh bye yal!


	8. Feeling the pain

Welcome to Chapter 8 yal! So glad to have finally made it this far in da story. Me need more reviews though.. ( Maybe 80 would nice lol Doubt it though. ... Anyways this chapter is a little bit DARKER! A few mentions of mm rape so don't be alarmed if your hear that or read it XD Onto da ficcy! Dedicated to my friend Amy, "Even though we were far apart I never actually forgot!"

XXX

His auburn eyes were astonished at what he was witnessing. A kiss! A kiss from his mortal enemy. Although he was enjoying it! Oh dam, do not think of her.. She's so pretty and nice and hot and hot and hot... aww no! Stop it Kai! Listen to yourself, your starting to sound like some crazed fan who has fallen head over heels for some common known girl who doesn't even like you.

Wait? If she didn't like him, then why was she kissing him! Score! She did like him, he just had to prove it, but how?

He ran his fingers through her jet black hair, before she pulled away in disgust. "Kai! That was just a friendship kiss? Nothing more!"Achira snapped, wiping her mouth.

Kai stared at her in amazement and smirked, "A friendship kiss, meh? We will or should I say NEVER be friends in this life time lee. So get it through your thick head. That was merely a trial run. I've never kissed a guy before."He smirked, folding his arms over one another.

Achira's eyebrow's furrowed, a glare erupted into her eyes that you would have never seen before. "A guy! You think im a guy! Why I outta.."Her palm curled into a fist and she hurtled at Kai, only to be held back by Sage.

"Maybe we should go!"Sage insisted, holding back the struggling Achira.

"NO! He called me a guy and he just.."She was going to admit it, but if she told Sage he'd surely spread it around.

"He just what?"Sage asked, looking worried.

"Never mind, can I borrow your jacket Sage. Im not in the mood to look like this!"

Sage widened his eyes in complete astonishment and handed over his favorite navy blue jacket to Achira while she wept on the left sleeve. "Ash! Its alright, your not a guy. In fact you're the hottest thing out on this dance floor, besides me of course!"He added a bit of sarcasm in the end just to cheer her up and it did!

Achira smiled brightly at him through her own joyous tears. Sage ruffled her hair with his right knuckle and released his headlock on her. "You always know how to cheer me up Sage! Can we go home now, I don't wanna stay here any longer, okay?"She stated, rubbing against his shoulder.

"Okay, just let me round up Sarah and we can hit the road jack!"He chuckled slightly, peaking over the many heads that crowed the Hiwatari ballroom until he found his girl.

"Hey Sage, wanna dance hun? Why did we have to bring Achira? She's nice but such a baby"She cooed, pressing against Sage's muscular body.

"Baby! That baby is related to me."

"I meant she's to young to be here. And so immature."

"Immature. So you think she's immature now eh? Well I must be to because I like to goof off. Instead of coming to some gay party in which I didn't even want to go to!"Sage snapped back at her. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Sage! If you leave them Im leaving you!"

"Then I guess we're through then!"He snapped, flicking some blue hair out of his eyes.

Sarah looked back at the man that had just publically slandered her in front of everyone and continued to dance with a blonde-headed guy. _That's it for us then! Guess im gonna have to find a new pawn?_

Sage snatched Achira's arm and pulled her aside to the snack table. "Don't tell my parents k? Me and Sarah just broke up!"

"YES!"

"What do you mean, yes? You never liked Sarah?"

"No offence, but yeah. She's such a slut and Im a tomboy. So we kinda don't mix!"

"I see your point, lets go!"Sage smiled and opened the door for his little cousin.

Over the next little while, Sage tried to call Sarah once just to make sure the breakup was for real? She never did return that phone call, so I guess it was? He didn't mind it all actually. Sarah wasn't really his type. She was the life of the party and going out late.

He was Mr. Lazy video game man.

Achira was glad Sarah and Sage broke up! For one thing no more seeing her at reunions and especially no more MAKE OVERS?

Back at the house, Sage and the rest of her family left by 10:05 and she went to bed by 1:00 pm. She couldn't help but think about all her problems going on? The thing with Riley, the bey blading team and of course TALA!

Oooo that sexy beyblader could make her back hair stand on end, if she had back hair? Anyways, the next day she had bey blade practice and had to be at top of her game. Since Riley got booted off the team, the only contact she had with her was chem class.

And that brought something up? The Fam Man class project was due TOMORROW? Tyson and her had done nothing yet. She'd just have to improvise! All they had to do was explain to the class what she and Tyson did as a couple and how the obstacles in their path came through.

She rotated her bey blade, Cresidon, around in a clockwise direction. Tomorrow seemed like the day in which fate would decide her role in this school. Achira slumped back into her pillows and couldn't wait for the following day.

XXX

"Okay listen up. Im only going to say this once so yeah? As you all know the regional championships are approaching. And I need to decide the singles and doubles for the team. Achira and Rei will be in one double, I noticed you two work well in both offence and defense. Tyson and Oliver will take Doubles 2. Myself, Mariah, Tala, and Bryan will fill in the singles spots."Kai announced the following day.

Achira sighed. She hated working with some one else in a match. She could never work well enough to win the match! She'd have to try though. "Hey Rei. We should practice a routine for our matches k?"

"Alright. Lets get going."He winked at her, and stood close beside her in front of a large dish.

"3.2.1... LET IT RIP!"They both said in unison, launching their blades into the dish.

They were practicing against 2 rookie blades launched by Tala and Bryan. "Cresidon weave around and do a full on fledge ATTACK!"Achira snapped.

Rei picked up her strategy right away and followed through with her plan just by reading her first move. "Driger! White Tiger Claw Attack! But this time weave around Achira and attack her!"He smirked.

_What in hell? I can't work with a guy who's going to attack me! _Achira thought.

Driger bumped right into Cresidon and sent it flying into the opposing blades knocking them out of the dish. _Hey! Rei actually made me knock it out. He's good man!_

Almost like reading her mind, Rei kept following through by every attack the weakling practice blades sent at them. "Easy as pie!"Rei smirked, catching the blade in the back of his palm.

The rest of the team had gotten their practices right on! They had a good chance of winning the Regionals and maybe the Nationals! She had a good feeling about this year. Christmas was finally over, no one could help shake the warm fuzzy moments sitting around the fire and singing carols. It only lasted so long!

A frown came upon the face of the sad 17 yr old as the school year passed by in the blink of an eye. Before she knew she would be graduating and gone off to college! And she would never again step foot into Bakuten High.

Soon it was February and valentine's day blessed the heart of her lonely soul! She had though about the Riley thing for some time now. Riley had not yet complained about the blonde-headed stalker, Miguel, but she had a bad feeling she didn't wanna tell anyone.

That day, Achira paid a visit to Riley's house. Suspicion was getting the better of her when no one answered the door. Just this morning Riley was at school and looking better

than ever. All the time she never mentioned any more attacks of Miguel.

A dim light shone in the upper right window, probably the parents room or the bathroom. Like what she had done before, Achira climbed the rickety oak tree to the bed room of Riley Weirs. "Hello? Riley? Anyone here?"She called into the darkness, cautiously stepping out of the window.

She saw nothing, until the fatal scream that emerged just a block away gave the whole situation away..

XXX

She gasped, as her fragile body was once again slammed against the ground. She tried to heave the burly man off of her, but he was just to heavy! "Ah..h... get off..of..me!"She demanded quietly, weakly moving her arm.

"I don't think so! You see dear, you've heard something you shouldn't have.."

A beef arm grabbed her around her throat and lifted her above the ground, cutting off Riley's air. Gasping for air, she desperately swung her body weight away from the large teen and on the return swing kneed him in the groin.

Miguel released his hold on her and Riley fell to the ground, desperately gasping for breath. "Clever one aren't you? Not for long!"He lunged himself at her, straddling her hips.

He ran his finger along the waistline of her jeans, unbuttoning them soon after. It was only then she realized the whole situation going on and tried to fight back. She kicked her hardest against Miguel as he was trying to gain hold of her out-of-control legs.

"Try this. It should calm ya down."He held a rag to her lips.

When she smelt the foul smelling rag, she fell almost unconscious and struggled to stay awake. "That's better.. Lets try this again.."

XXX

Achira hopped out of the oak tree and lunged for her car, jamming the keys into the holder, she started it up and drove in the direction of the scream. Whoever it was, was going to get help!.. Wait.. No Riley, a scream is heard a block away! "Riley! IM coming!"

She parked near the Central Gardens gate and burst out of it and rushed to a clearing surrounded by bushes. Just what she expected, a hidden figure probably a man, overtop a smaller one probably a young teen..Riley..

Achira snarled under her breath and studied the situation a moment, he was raping her. Riley was being calm, not even fighting back. Her energy must have been wasted from letting him touch her. "RILEY!"

Miguel stopped what he was doing and turned his head slightly, spotting the angered Achira who tackled him to the ground. "You want something to cry about buddy, how about how broken your face is going to be!"

Riley cracked one eye open and fought to reach her blouse lying beside her, torn and drenched in blood. "Ach.."She couldn't finish her sentence and fell unconscious.

Miguel smiled, "My work here is done, do what you wish with her? I don't give a shit about that bitch any longer. She was just as you say a play toy!"He sneered, throwing Achira off of him.

_What a bastard! He will pay!_Achira thought.

Miguel launched himself at Achira, fists flying. He had to do with her now or else she'd surely tell people about this. "I'll guess you'll be my next victim dear.."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she shoved Miguel back into a tree.."I swear Im going to kill you! Not now though, Riley needs help! I swear I will someday Miguel!"

"WOW! Im really scared now..."He said sarcastically, getting up off his feet."You know what keep your virginity. I'm sure you're a man anyways!"

Her vision clouded with anger as she once again lunged at Miguel again, pulling his blonde hair and biting into his arm. "Ouch! You bitch!"

"Ha! Take that bastard!"

Miguel threw a punch to her face but she clumsily dodged it and reorganized herself for a head but to the stomach. :D Miguel clutched his swore stomach when Achira rammed her fist into his own. "Forget it wench. I'm gone!"

Her swore silently under his breath and disappeared through the nearest bush. Achira smirked in victory and rushed down to Riley's mangled body. She was half naked, her face was covered with scars and a few bruises. The only major thing that she lost was her virginity.

Achira swore out of guilt that it was her fault this happened, she promised she would protect Riley no matter what! "Riley? Hang in there.. Your going to be fine.."

"I hope so..I wouldn't wanna miss the regionals.. And you battling it out."

"Riley.. How are you doing..? Did he.. Do .. What I think he did.."

"If you mean what I think you mean then yes.. He did.. I couldn't do anything.."

Achira lowered her slightly at the mention of the Miguel story. "I could've protected you.. I could've prevented it.."

Riley smiled weakly at me and coughed into her hand,"It's natural for people to make mistakes, as long as you forgive me for not involving you sooner or later.."

"I forgive you.."

Achira huddled close to Riley before she dozed off, laying against her friend and admiring the stars above..

XXX


	9. Theres no I in team work

WOOT! People give it up! I'm on chapter nine D Now I can finally congratulate some of the people who helped me along the way: BurningFate, Taiy-chan, Seya and Kai, & and the others I just can't remember your name!

Haha anyways, I hope you like this one and don't hate me for last one for adding a little bit of .. eh? You know into it.. ! Onto the chappy! This will be the shortest chapter maybe about 6 chapters, only because I was rushed and SCHOOL's out and I have plans so I will update as soon as I can :D ENJOY!

XXX

Riley had been badly injured during the little brawl between herself and Miguel, the doctor said that she would be fine after an over night stay for two nights. The worst that had happened was a few scrapes, bruises, and her arm had been slightly sprained attempting some risky moves back their.

Miguel was just another horrible memory in her mind, someone who was never again to see the light of day. He hurt Riley, badly more than he thought he did. She lost everything that night.

Achira comforted her on the way to the hospital, but left shortly after the time being 11:56 pm. She didn't want to leave her mangled friend, but she felt that Riley needed to do this on her own.

The following day was as boring as the others. She practiced twice as hard for the regionals, not answering any of her phone calls, like she got any or barely getting any sleep. Being in a doubles pair was harder than it looked! You had to be in sync with the person beside you, read each others moves and build off of that.

Before she entered the Bakuten high, the red-headed sexy blader Tala approached her. Her eyes shone in the sunlight -reflecting the bladers face in her eyes. "Tala? Hi.."She shuddered, her hands shaking in the process.

"Hey, I was wondering.. Since well...if you wanted.."

"Uh... what did you want?"She blindly couldn't see what he was asking.. What an idiot!

Tala took a deep breath to steady himself, directness, that was his goal. Just come out and ask her, "I like you a lot.. Its really hard for me to say this.. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Achira's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, did tala.. just ask her out? A sudden happy feeling bubbled up inside her. A kind of excitement that made her want to dance around in circles and yell at the top of her lungs. All thoughts of everything nasty were instantly deleted from her head at that moment.

He had asked her out.

The guy she had been secretly in 'love' with for three years wanted _her_ to be his girlfriend; she could hardly believe it! "Really?" she whispered in awe.

"Well, yeah!"

"Eee!" She squealed jumping up and down continuously.

Tala reeled a bit in shock and had to catch his balance when she threw herself at him. _A pleasant reaction_, he thought, apparently his suspicions were correct. She recovered quickly though, and pulled away swiftly, turning her face away in embarrassment as she blushed bright red. "Ahh…I mean… I would love to." She murmured; her face tilted down towards her feet.

Tala smirked, his eyes softening at her as he watched her fidgeted awkwardness toward the whole situation. For some reason, tala had no clue why he asked her to be his girlfriend, was it out of pity for her or did he really like her?

Tala swung in an arm over her lanky shoulders and they entered the school, hand-in-hand. Her first reaction was what would people think? Would they care if she was walking down the hallway with one of the most popular guys in the school. Who gave a crap anyways?

_Whispering, always a bad sign. _

Tala ignored the looks of others when they finally stopped at his locker, close to her own. "I've got chem soon I'll c'ya in a bit."He smirked, retrieving his books from his locker. Pecking her slightly on the cheek, he crept away -feeling satisfaction in what he had done!

Achira melted in complete delight at the feeling of Tala kissing her, well not kissing her just pecking her..

"So its you and Tala now eh?" A slick voice mentioned.

"What's it to you.. Kai.."

"Oh nothing. Just seems odd for two mean to be dating each other. But why would he date a ugly wench like you anyways.."He smoothly stated, leaning against her locker.

"I don't really care what you think :P! Because I'm his now and I'm not yours that is why your angry! You want me to be with you :D!"She spat coldly at him.

"Frankly, I wouldn't want within ten feet of you!"Kai retorted back quickly.

"Uh huh right? That's why your inches from my face!"She smirked, crossing her arms.

He realized his actions and backed away sheepishly, "I meant to say was.."

"Save it! I know you like me.. Too bad I don't return the same affections!"

She swaggered off to her next class being gym and left the lonely blunette alone in the hallway to collect his own thoughts. Was this true? Did he like her.. He had gone over this before? This story will get boring if he keeps telling himself "does he like her."

Shaking his head in mental belief he focused the now on more important things, getting to class.

XXX

Day by day, hour by hour, and minute by minute. The day of reckoning was here! Today was their first match to qualify for the Regionals! The line up went as followed: Rei and Achira (Doubles 1) would start of today's match, Kai(singles 1), Tala(Singles 2, Tyson and Oliver(Doubles 2), Mariah(Singles 3) and Bryan(Singles 4).

"Well were here Tom, at the beautiful manhattan sky dome to witness none other than the qualifying round for the semi-finals and then we head out to Minnesota for the finals! Hosted by the BBA!"

"That's right Brad and man are we stoked! The following match up features the Bakuten high Phoenix's vs Victorian Royal! They know that if they lose this match, they have no chance in the semi-finals."

"Wowee! This should be an exciting match, both teams show some competitive edge. The team leader of the bakuten phoenix's, Kai Hiwatari, seems pumped. A rumor has spread that they have a new joiner, not from Bakuten. She had first tried out for the team a year ago but didn't make it. What's the change of heart you might add? She's one of the best on the team!"

Kai flinched in disgust at the mention of Achira and continued to stare out into the crowd. He knew his team was ready, but not a sound was heard from them. He precisely planned to reach the finals without any loses. Hopefully that theory would stay in tact and he would be able to concentrate on winning!

"Are you guys ready?"He asked, just to make sure.

Nods greeted him and Kai nodded once satisfactorily, "Good. Now what are we going for?"

"Decimate."His teammates chorused, looking smug and ready.

"Excellent." Kai stated, smirking proudly before turning on his heel and approaching the smug looking Tala.

He placed a hand on the red-head and said coldly, "Tala. I hope you know you need to concentrate on the match and not other things.." He purposely directed a cold glare at Achira, sitting only a few feet away.

"I know what to do Kai. Don't exclude me just because you hold a grudge.."

Kai glowered at Tala, holding the same face for minutes, "Don't lose or worse things will be at hand."

Pulling away, Tala edged away from Kai and closed to Bryan who was sitting on his right.

"Achira. Rei. Get ready. You two are up first. Don't disappoint the team.."

Rei nodded and exited the box, with Achira lagging behind. "You ready partner!" Rei smirked, standing in front of the dish.

"Looks like Rei and Achira are starting off today's match from the bakuten phoenixes! From Victorian Royal: Carrie and Matt! Both pairs show fiery spirit. I've heard this is Achira's first time in a doubles pair and same with Rei. It's going to take some major understanding to beat them!"

"Ready to lose?"Carrie smirked, tilting her head to one side.

"You wish!"Rei flared his cat fangs, smirking in the end.

In a moment's time the blades were launched. Rei followed close up behind Achira and knocked her into Carrie's blade causing only little damage to the attack ring. It almost seemed like Rei could read her mind, figure out her exact moves. Hopefully he figured out this next one!

Achira blurted out, "Cresidon! Ribbon cross movement! Instead of flaring left, try right!"Her eyes flared anger. This better work!

Like before, except switching Cresidon knocked Driger into Carrie's blade and they she looped around and did a full assault attack. After weakening Carrie's blade with two hits, Cresidon aimed directly for the damaged attack ring. "Thunder Strick!"

With a beat of its mighty wings, Cresidon whirled bolts of lightening and flashes of thunder at the blade, sending it flying out of the dish. Rei worked better by himself so he finished off Matt's blade easily!

"Score! We did it. We won the match!"Achira leaped into Rei's arms, ruffling up his perfectly neat hair.

Kai wasn't in the least bit amused, for what the two didn't notice, Carrie was the distraction at first. At one point, they would have lost the match if Matt wasn't pounded into dust by Rei.

XXX

Kai had successfully won his match head on! No flaws in his plan what-so-ever. Tala unfortunately lost his match, Kai knew Tala would be to weak today.

Having a relationship was affecting his way of blading! He had a right to kick him off the team, but he didn't. Tala was good. He just had to show it!

They didn't stay much longer after they won the qualifying match. Kai was curious though to see how Abbey: Flame was doing. Probably better than ever since he left!

He never fit in with them, they always excluded him out -even would beat him up at points. That's why he left in the first place -the abuse was too much!

The next round of blading was next week when the winners from the qualifying round faced off into the semi-finals. He was positive his team was going to make the cut! Unless they were up against Abby: Flame, they were automatically in the round!

Kai feared the worst for Achira though, being one of the only girls was hard. He had been thinking about switching her and Mariah around so Achira could have a Singles spot. Knowing that Rei favored more with Mariah, he still put Achira up with him. See how well she would so -testing her skills.

He peered down at the hugging Tala and Achira -watching in disgust. How could that foolish red-headed ass fall for the most ugliest thing in Bakuten. He could certainly do better, for sure!

Achira pulled herself closer to Tala's firm body, trying to make Kai go green with envy. No one cared except him -Kai obviously liked her. "Tala do you like me? Or did you just do this cause you were desperate for a girlfriend!"Achira asked curiously.

"Why would you say that.."Tala mumbled his words stroking her hair.

"Well? Answer my question!"

"Yeah! Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"He smirked, pecking her on the cheek. "If I asked you the same question what would you say?"

She made a turn for the worst and blushed suddenly, and responded suddenly, "You don't know this.. but.. I've liked you since grade 7.."

He jerked suddenly and choked on his words. "You...have!"

She didn't respond.

"Achira.."

"Okay yes I have..in fact I think I loved you at one point.."

He gulped in hesitation and smirked, "I can't blame you. Even I love me:D"

She punched him in the arm, teasing him and he chased her around the gym. "Tala stop it!"She burst into a laughing fit as he power tickled her :O

Kai watched in disgust as he saw the scene before him. Why was this bothering him so much? Oh no, the feeling that all male teens fear most at one stage in their life. No he couldn't be.. Or was he.. JEALOUS!

XXX


	10. Me? Jealous! Hell no!

Howdy folks ) •WOOT• Chapter ten! This is a big step for me.. Usually I quit writing a story after chapter three so be thankful I kept going this far :) Its because I really like the way this story is coming out! So yeah XD Well so enjoy this chapter if you guys want me to put any of your characters in my story? I will :) k?

**Yay! I do not own beyblade! Although I wish I did XD**

XXX

A quick whack in the arm brought Kai to his senses. Bryan had been standing there for ten minutes waving his hand over Kai's auburn eyes. Snapping out of it, he glowered at the person who dare interfere with his attempts to catch what the two were doing!

"Kai? You okay man? You've been acting a little bit strange just before we came here!"Bryan stated, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"What?"

Bryan forced himself to crack a smile, lingered away slowly and continued his previous conversation with the others by the main exit.

"Okay play time is over! We've stayed over twenty minutes long then we were supposed to!"Kai snapped quickly. Honestly this team was pathetic, especially the two in the back fooling around...

After gathering up the rest of his team out by the parking lot, they all went home - enjoying the free time they had until there next match.

Next year the bey blade team would need a whole bunch of new members to fill in the lists. Most of the members on the team were seniors graduating that year - they had already endured there time at Bakuten High.

Kai would perhaps be staying for a minimal amount of next year only to stay for the new captain tryouts so he could approve of it. Although he hated to admit it, sometimes he didn't want to leave Bakuten. Go to college and get a job -it all seemed so scary to him.

Or perhaps he wouldn't marry the right person!

But why was he thinking about this now! He still had three months left of his senior year! He'd better enjoy it while he had it!

He unlocked the door to his car, pulling it open, he hopped in and chucked his backpack into the back seat. His parents would not be pleased if he showed up late for his father's birthday dinner.

Today he would be turning 48, not like it mattered anyways. Lets just say his father was a man who expected every birthday to be special. Tonight would be like every other night dinner except he must wear a suit!

Kai despised his father for some reason! They never could get along that well.. When it came to other people coming over into his house, Mr. Hiwatari was a picky bastard, only allowing the people of high standard - Tala was one of them.

Whenever the red-headed snob would come over, Mr. Hiwatari would act like he knew Tala longer than his own sticking son! How sad is that! Besides the fact he hated his father, Kai was nothing like him! Basically his family is whack except for his mom of course. Here let him explain in simple terms!

Mr. Hiwatari Description: An old rich bastard who deprived himself of money and making rude comments at those less fortunate them himself.

Mrs. Hiwatari Description: An extremely nice lady who always comments on the way people look in a good way. Never gets mad and tries to be liked by everyone around her.

Voltaire Hiwatari Description: All he dreams about is trying to make Kai the best blader in the world. Perfecting all of Kai's plans to become a better blader. To simplify it a little his grandfather was a perfectionist!

Pulling into his immensely large drive-way, the blunette fiddled with the handle a little bit before opening the door to his Black Mercedes. His mother had left the door open a crack so Kai could get in. He didn't have his own key to the house yet! His father didn't trust him.. Che? Whatever.

Upon reaching his room, Kai saw that his room had been apparently cleaned out by the looks of it. Clothes scattered everywhere, his computer had been _removed_ and his phone was no longer where it should have been?

Twitching his eyebrow in annoyance he called to his mother who answered his pleads for help. "Yes dear. What is it?"She politely called back.

"Where is my computer? And my phone!"

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. Your phone should be in one of your drawers and your computer is well gone!"

"What do you mean GONE!"

"Your father had to um.. How should I put this nicely.. Sell it."She sighed, marching up the steps a little.

He didn't answer.

"Ummm.. Kai? You okay? Oh well hurry up and change into your suit. Your father should be home in a few minutes."

Kai raised a slate eyebrow. It was a well known fact that Kai hated to wear suits - his family new that of course - just to bug him they made him wear it!

After Mr. Kevin Hiwatari came home from his boring run-of-the-day mill job, Kai appeared in his suit and they ate dinner.

XXX

Dinner was a trying and tense ordeal. Kai sat across from his mother, his hands fidgeting, why was he so nervous? A tall, imposing man with long gray hair and dark eyes sat at the head of the table to Kai's right – they were eating at the small family table reserved for family meals.

They were waiting in silence for Mr. Hiwatari to announce his boring preview of his day at work. He sat beside his wife - keeping a stern look which made Kai regret coming home for this.

After waiting ten minutes for the silence to finally break, Mr. Hiwatari started his conversation. "So Kai? I hear your captain of the bey blading team! Good job son. I'm glad to see a Hiwatari is leading them all!"

Kai corked an eyebrow whilst rolling his eyes and responded, "Yes. That is correct."

Hn. If he had to act this way all the time he swore to god he would puke! Only arrogant pompous' acted like this - in a matter of fact Kevin Hiwatari did this 24/7!

"Yes. So anyways Kai. How are things going at school?" Kevin stated firmly. "I hope you behaving as usual."

Kai nodded his head politely, "Yes Sir." Ugh! He could feel the fluids building inside his stomach.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. At the end of the dinner when dessert was collected - which was chocolate cake by the way - Kai strolled back to his room, sometimes even he, the great Kai who lived in this house, forgot where it was.

He couldn't stop thinking about this afternoon - with the little raven haired witch from hell. Why was he jealous? He hated to admit it he was! But what was so attractive about her? She was less than that anyways. She was short, too thin and her breasts were too small! Not to mention her mouth too big...he growled to himself.

Having her in his thought brought shivers down his spine. Slapping himself across the face, he smirked and plunked down onto his king sized bed. Why did this have to happen to him! He would of course be seeing her tomorrow - hopefully Tala wouldn't be interfering with her- he could confront her alone.

XXX

Kai woke slowly the next morning, not wanting to wake. He couldn't stand Mondays, it was almost like the week had started all over again and the same things were going to happen over and over.

One of his arms lay under a pillow, cradling his head while the other was wrapped around his waist as he struggled to gain control of himself and get ready for school. His eyes widened with realization that the time was already 8:15. School started in about thirty minutes.

Darting out of bed, Kai rushed himself with everything he did. Roughly grabbing some clothes he already wore, slipped them on, whilst brushing his teeth and hair, Kai marched down the stairs like any other day, except he fell a few times.

Breakfast was already laid out across the table, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth he thrust the door open and into his Black Mercedes. Uhh.. Stupid school!" He cursed under his breath and switched his car into reverse, then drive.

Thank god the school was only a five minute drive and he had a fast car that could get him there on time! Most of the students had filed into the school already - the goody ones of course - he spotted Tala, _Achira_, Bryan and Ian leaning near the outer wall.

_Great! Now the witch has to steal my friends too! Oh joy isn't this a good day! _He thought groggily to himself, rubbing his swore head and parking his car.

"Kai! So you finally decided to get out of bed. Dude you look terrible!"Tala pointed out, noticing his messy hair and tattered clothes.

"Yeah I know. Have any other rude comments before I enter the school!"

"Nope. I think I've had my share for this morning. Fellas?"Tala sighed in disbelief, scanning his "little gang."

Achira didn't say a word when Kai walked beside her. Tala's arm still stayed locked around her waist, she didn't mind it either. What now? All of a sudden she allowed Tala to intrude onto her body. Oh man, he did wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!

To her extent Tala was in most of her classes so he kept a close eye on her at all times! Kai only happened to be in her Chem, Bio and Math Class. He was glad at times not having to deal with her moaning and nagging that the work was too hard or she didn't finish it! Booya..

Score one for him.

Kai stalked off to his English class during 1st period. Wanting to follow the two love birds but he couldn't just skip class, so he decided to part them for now!

Instead of chemistry 1st period now Achira had PE. Her classes were switched around when the new semester came in. She thanked the gods so much. She couldn't stand another class of chem with there teacher!

PE being the most relieving class she had to take, she loved it! But the downside was that you had to change every single class, hers being in the morning was sometimes a real pain. Getting up in the morning only having to run laps and sweat ack!

On the way to her PE class she bumped into a familiar face. "Oh! Im so sorry."

The figure being a male obviously confronted her closely, "Achira! Its Oliver."

"Oliver! I haven't seen you in a while. What class are you off to?"She asked politely, collecting her books off the floor.

"English. Why?"

"Oh better watch out! The demon spawn from Satan is in that one. Make sure you watch out for yourself."She winked at him and rushed down the hall to the gym.

Sometimes she couldn't wait until PE was over - the teacher wasn't at all pleasant to be around - anyways changing was probably the easiest part of it. Most likely they would be joining with the guys this class for PE, only because it was the week of the semester they joined with them.

To her luck Tala was in the boy's block they were facing against. He would probably aim for her since she was his girlfriend. She smirked as her theory was correct - tala and a few of his friends piled into the gym, followed by the coach and the rest of them.

The girls must have been still in the changing room. To be on the safe side she always wore her gym clothes under her for gym. Since it was in the morning it was easy to change afterwards.

"Okay listen up people! Today we will be play a simple game of dodgeball. Since we don

't have enough time anyways, the game will be shortened to fifteen minutes! Get into teams of 12 go!"The coach stated, blowing the whistle.

The game started off pretty easy - the guys didn't attack that much. As she predicted Tala aimed several times at her whilst smirking. "Don't worry dear. I won't throw it to hard!"it what he always said.

She sighed and when gym class was over the rest of the day seemingly flew by. No one cared about what happened to anyone at the school. She could get killed for all she cared and no one would notice except Riley.

Speaking of Riley, she punched in Riley's number when she got home that evening. She was better than ever. Miguel never bothered her again and she was doing well in her studies.! Over all this year was the best!

But becoming a adult was even more scary! She would be going to college soon? But which one! Uhh... great another thing on her mind!

XXX


	11. Red vs Blue

Chapter 11 is here -, im might be putting this story on hiatus for a while. I really like the way my other one is going. So if you don't like yaoi don't read "You Found Me." XD I like it a lot it took me weeks to write even though its not that long. Planning the story is the first step right?

Also if there is anything you would like to see happen or you have any ideas leave them in your review or email me ) Ja! -v

XXX

"Wake up Brat."

He groaned, pulling his pillow over his head in attempt to block out the gruff voice of his father. It couldn't be morning yet…could it? Fuck…he didn't want to get up.

"Go away."

Apparently he lazed about a bit too long because suddenly his quilt was ripped away and his mattress tipped so that he was sent sprawling to the floor. He moaned. Life really wasn't fair. Why was he stuck with the world's worst father?

Briefly looking at the clock, Kai pulled himself together, swearing suddenly at his father for waking him up, he lazily replied, "Fuck dad! Its only 8:30. And a Saturday for that matter!"He moaned. His eyes scanned his father's well dressed body. Man he took this seriously!

"You know this day means a lot to your grandfather and myself. Get dressed Kai. I will not ask you again." Kevin snorted, giving Kai a stern look. "If this is to happen again, it'll be water!"

Kai paled slightly, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

Fixing his tie, Kevin Hiwatari strutted out almost sending a warning to Kai not to take long. This day in Kai's vision was just a typical other Saturday spent at his mansion, on the computer and clubbing. Why was today so different? Oh yeah. The meeting of the jackass down stairs. All of his fathers bosses were here right now. Planning on sleeping through the entire thing didn't work. What now?

He grumped his way to his closet, opening the door and pulling out his formality suit. Only worn once - at a funeral. Sadly it was the only clean suit he owned or perhaps his father would preferred if he came down in his normal outer wear; black vest covering a black tee and baggy usually torn jeans with tennis shoes. Oh yes! That was the ticket!

His dad would go nuts if he wore his usually clothes, personally his father thought of him as a bit of a low down punk who dressed like a freak. Perhaps he could start a seen with the big bosses, that was sure to piss him off! Nah. Not worth being grounded for the next 3 years.

He undressed quickly, making sure the suit fit just right before he walked off to his doom downstairs. Whipping the smirk from his face into a stern, serious look, he approached the dining room where 3 pompous looking men sat deep in conversation. Why interrupt the happy dinner, he could just dash back to his room and no one would notice him. Damn. His father sparred him a short glance before continuing talking to Mr. Chang.

"Gentlemen. This is my son, Kai Damion Hiwatari."

Kai's eyebrow furrowed. He hated it when his father used his middle name, he found it revolting and it made him sound like an adult.

Without hesitation Kai sat furthest away from the group of snobs and next to his mother, who seemed to be just a bored as he was. The dinner was spent in tension and complete misery. All three members of his father's company shot him stern and ice cold looks just to make even more nervous.

"May I be excused." Kai asked politely. His plan was to escape, leave the house and totally forget about the whole dinner.

His mother nodded, seeing how she too wanted to get the heck out of their as well. "Well I must be off. I have tons of things to do. Thank you for coming." Kate chirped, trying to make it sound convincing.

She waddled out, lifting up the hem of her dress so it didn't drag on the floor. Honestly sometimes she couldn't believe the snobs her husband brought home. If she knew that the cost of being rich was to hang around rich people, she would have declined.

Meanwhile Kai was busy changing into normal clothes. It felt good to get away from the

rich and famous ass holes! He promised he'd meet Tala and some of the guys to go clubbing. Anywhere was better than here.

He picked up his keys, and headed towards the door. Climbing into his Black Mercedes, the roaring of the engine would satisfy anyway to pull out of the Ass Holes R Us deluxe palace of snobs.

To keep his mind of current matters he thought back to the regionals approaching this weekend. Most of his team seemed ready, he feared the Achira/Ray Combo was surely going to backfire. Putting them together was a complete mistake, but over the last complete practices the two of them were reading each other's move and branching off from their.

She showed displays of weakness mostly. He had toughen her up, maybe some personal training would do. Him and her. All alone. No what... that wench was far from worthy to spend alone time with him. She was revolting, stupid arrogant, bitchy, bossy, feisty, aggressive, beautiful, exciting, intoxicating, not to mention _utterly adorable_ …especially when mad… GAH! He groaned out loud. He couldn't even think bad thoughts about her anymore.

Fuck! She was turning him into some crazed mushy, loving, pathetic **weakling. **_God damn heart, damn you all to hell. _He thought bitterly, lazing back into his seat. Its not like

he wanted this to happen, he didn't **_want_** to fall in love with her! Oh god, he did! He was in love with her. But how much ? Was it only a temporary crush. A loving relationship that would last forever. God what!

Did she feel the same way?

No! This was wrong. One day she was his rival, his enemy, his _worst nightmare_, the next she was stomping his heart into the ground. Ok, so maybe he was being a little over dramatic. The point was he didn't want to love her as much as he hated going to the dentist. How was he going to explain this to anyone. His mother would be delighted with glee, and his father... well not much to say. He would be furious and sneer about being in love with a common folk wench.

Just as the red-head had described it on the phone, their were a few clubs in Bakuten along Maple Street. A familiar red BMW was parked outside the first club - Warm Front. A pretty cheesy name if you asked him, as long as it wasn't poor as Achira he could deal with it. He caught sight Tala and a few of his friends who positioned themselves up against the side of the building. Tala nodded at him and they headed inside.

Parking his car beside Tala's, he locked his doors and followed up behind them. "So what's in the agenda for tonight fellas?" Tala gestured toward some blonde girls. He winked, motioning for them to come over.

"Tala. What are you doing?" Ian insisted. Questioning the red-head since he already had a girlfriend and was indeed cheating.

"Having fun. Besides it's not like my little witch is here to stop me." He sneered, although secretly he felt guilty about it. But hey, its not like Achira was the prettiest thing in the school. And come to think of it, he must have been drunk when he asked her out.

Kai's blood boiled with anger, Tala was just throwing Achira off like a dog toy. He never did care about her. He began to twitch when one of the blondes tried to kiss him and he backed off. "Sorry. I don't kiss on first meetings. Especially with whore's like you."

The one of them gasped, finishing with a quick bitch slap across his cheek. Pulling away from Tala the rest of them followed out the club door, shocked at Kai's sudden display of rudeness! The slap left a small red mark in the shape of the girl's hand, Tala chuckled low in his stomach and circled him like a vulture. "Aien't that just precious. The all might Kai got slapped by a woman. Ooooh this goes for first time in book of records." A slow grin crept across his face.

Ignoring Tala's baits to throw him off, Kai edged away to a small table which brought Bryan to follow him. "Tala. I'd watch your back. Your going to get caught cheating sooner or later." Ian scorned, nodding his head.

"Pfft. Whatever." He replied lazily, eyeing more girls just entering the club.

The rest of the night was spent in sheer boredom, they barely talked and as soon as it hit 10:00 half of them left cause they were sick of standing around. Kai was one of them. Tala was nothing but a player, who cared about sex and girls. That's it. From looking at it, he was waiting for the right moment with Achira. Tala's motto "Fuckem & Chuckem."

Kai himself was jealous. He really hated to admit it, but he was. Just the thought of Achira holding hands with another guy drove him bananas. His hate for her formed into a passion, ignoring it only made it deepen. Achira had given signs away that she had a thing for him too. At the Christmas dance, in the hallways, and basically everywhere else!

Tala just came along seeking the opportunity to another relationship which would end in a short week. He didn't care about her like he did. Oh well, Tala was going to get it eventually.. He hoped anyways!

XXX

Something didn't feel right. No. Was it that she knew something was going on that bugged her. Maybe, or was it just her. Her relationship with Tala was going south, once she was with him Tala acted all cool and pretended she wasn't even there. Although she did like making Kai jealous, it made her insides twist with guilt that she did that. It was so obvious Kai liked her. I mean, who couldn't tell.

At the qualifying tournament she thought Kai was going to jump of Tala for the kiss he gave her. Honestly he was aiming for that as well. A lot of things were on her mind right now. Her and Tala weren't working as well as she thought she would be. People noticed and were whispering about them all the time and she could have sworn once that he was flirting with another girl.

She had good means to break up with him. The next step was cheating. And for sure that was like Tala. Before her heart was broken again, she punched in his number on the phone. "Hello. Tala?"

"Mhmm. He'll be right back."In the back round a mono-tone voice apparently said "just a few more minutes, I need to get ready."

She dropped the phone. Her eyes shot up with shock, and she ignored the fact she was once again right about being cheated on. Why was she never the girl who was being cheated for. Guys were drawn away by her looks and rude habits that made her Achira. Life was a living shit hole.

On the opposite end of her cell-phone she could of sworn a male voice was not talking. Being curious she picked it up and answered, "Tala... "She whimpered, speaking softly into the receiver.

"Achira? Hey what's up! Umm.. My sister said you called."She could tell he was lying. Tala was shuddered when he lied.

"Oh your sister. Cause by the sound of the moaning and pleasure I could have sworn you were cheating on me. But hey what do I know! Im just a dumb black-haired fool who fell for a power hungry player." She snapped.

There was an awkward silence before Tala spoke again, "She meant nothing. Its just.. I thought we could take our relationship to the next level. But I didn't think you were ready.."

"Wow! I totally understand."She smirked, setting the bait.

"I knew you would. So lets just say me and you hook up..."His words trailed off.

"Oh! Im sorry. You must have mistook me for a complete idiot. You know what Volkov. we're done. You and your little whore have a nice night. Don't overdue on the pleasure, I hear once you go too far the male always combusts. So go for it!"She retorted, hanging up before the red-headed cheater could reply.

"Fuck him."She swore softly, crying into her pillow. "What a lying son of a bitch."

She grumbled, pulling her slightly-stocky body to her feet, pushing her black bangs out of her eyes. She glared at the phone, hoping the phone to ring for Tala's weal apology to come through but nothing happened. It was a well-known fact that guys never all after they've been dumped to even try to come back! Why bother..

Life was nothing but a big joke to men. All they cared about was beer, girls and sports. All men were the same. Filthy pigs who turn out cute young but grew to be idiotic in the teenage years. God. She hoped her husband never was like one of them. It would take a while to get over the hot hefty Tala who she had a crush since the 7th grade. But he wasn't always the best thing in life. Their were others out there.

She took a moment and looked at her team photo shoot that was taken only yesterday. She stood opposite from him... Kai. Was it him? Her mortal enemy to be the one she loved! God dammit she was so confused. Touching the frame of the photo where his face was, she smiled softly.

"I guess this is what happens."

XXX


	12. Those Were Mine

Hey! Finally! How long has it been, 45 months! Yeah, around their. Anyways, so sorry for not updating! School is so in the way of things now that Im in high school. Grade 8 was a walk in the park, high school is a walk through a demolition park. Yes, so please review and read

XXX

The day of the semi-finals was here. She trembled in complete fear, all those wandering eyes fixed on her crept her out. As usual, the oh-so powerful Kai had his arms crossed and barked out orders. Was it that obvious her and Tala had broken up? I think it was. Kai seemed way more into it then the past few days.

Tala completely ignored her.

Meh. That man whore could stuff it! All he was looking for was sex. Most men were. She shook her head in denial. Kai! She screamed his name several times in her mind. Kai!

Stop it ACHIRA! She mentally slapped herself in the face for that remark. Why was she the only person in Bakuten who had fights with her inner self. Achira shook it off and positioned herself in the proper spot assigned to her on the benches.

Kai was distracted. So distracted in fact that Tala told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was taking his place in their first match. As vice-captain, he said, it was his duty to take over when the captain's head wasn't in it. Which was precisely what was going on. Not that Kai cared, he wasn't even listening to the red head. Nor did he pay much attention during his team's easy victory, or for the rest of their matches that weekend for that matter. His mind was on one thing and one thing only.

Achira Lee.

He wasn't so sure what was happening between them. Achira had clearly stated before that she had _hated him!_ His newfound feelings towards the raven hair teen weren't helping the situation either. Kai had to concentrate on the most important thing right now to him, beating the semi-finals and being able to qualify for the regionals even more than ever.

Damn her! It was all her fault anyway. Stupid, arrogant, bitchy, bossy, feisty, aggressive, beautiful, exciting, intoxicating, not to mention _utterly_ adorable…especially when mad… GAH! He groaned out loud. He couldn't even _think_ bad things about her! Freaken hell, she was turning him into a mushy, lovey dovey, pathetic **weakling**. _God damn heart, damn you all to hell._ He thought bitterly, flopping back onto his bed. It wasn't even as if he _wanted_ to fall for the bossy witch. It just happened! One day she was his rival, his enemy, his _worst nightmare_, the next she was stomping his heart into the ground.

Ok, so maybe he was being a bit over dramatic.

The point was he didn't _want_ to love her anymore than he wanted to go to the dentist. How was he going to explain this to anyone. His mother would be thrilled no doubt.. damn medaling woman. He hated this whole entry that he was planning for himself. Bloody Tala anyway, why the hell didn't he warn him of the witches bewitching spell huh? It was his fault too!

His steps were faltered as he slowly stammered his way back to his teams booth. They were up against some team called Team Canada, as if that team name was gunna win the match. Although it did show they took care in ever little detail about their team. Kai's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw what they were wearing. Red jump-suits with their real names imprinted on the back and their team name engraved on the front in bright sparkly gold writing. "My gawd."Kai chuckled evilly. "Gather up team."

Shoulder to shoulder, then team was huddled closely together discussing a full through out plan. "Okay here is what is going to happen. Myself and Bryan will lead the singles pairs straight off and since Rei isn't here Achira will be talking over Tyson's spot instead." Kai smirked when he saw Tyson glower evilly at him.

"Go Bakuten!" Achira yelled enthusiastically.

Kai rolled his eyes and raised his hand in the air to show team spirit. "Okay, Achira your up first." He motioned towards the center of the arena.

She stopped automatically. _She_ was first up. How could he do this! He said so himself that she was in fact the weakest player on the team. Oh well. She was going to give 110 this match to win it for the Bakuten: Phoenixes. "Lets go team!"She yelled at the top of her lungs, running out into the center of the stadium.

"And NOW! Please welcome the commentaries of each and every match around the world: Brad Best! And A.j. Topper." The Dj announced.

"Thank you Mr. Dj. Well Brad, it seems we have one stoked up match today! We have the former BBA champion, Kai Hiwatari coaching one of the minor teams in the league. So far it seems he's doing a pretty swell job. Let's hope he wasn't wasted his time up against are next challengers who made it all the way to the finals 3 years straight. Team Canada themselves!" A.J Topper screeched into his microphone.

Eight girls emerged from one of the many entrances to the dome, they were all wearing red and white - showing their country's colors were important to them I guess. A shocking feeling hit Kai in the gut. **_GIRLS!_** Their all effing **_GIRLS_! **How can we face a team of weaklings, I want a challenge! Not an under challenge. He shot several warning glares their way. The leader of the team sent an equally frightful one back to him. "Maybe im underestimating them.."He mumbled.

"And now! Our challengers! Coming all the way from Bakuten, Colarado! The Bakuten Highschool : Phoenixes."Brad Best yelled.

Kai smirked. Yes, his team would be victorious! He trained them well.. Lets hope Achira can pull her weight and Mariah too.."

"First up for the round 1 is Achira Lee from the Phoenixes! And from Team Canada Pauline Andrews. The dish that will be used throughout all the matches will be .. THE STADIUM CRUSHER!"

Two spiked side walls appeared around the dish. Apparently every 20 seconds the walls would come in and crush whatever was in the way. Luckily their was four safety layers, after that they'd have to retreat to the small platform at the top! Man, talk about extreme!

"Get ready! On you marks. 3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" Mr. DJ screamed.

At the exact same time both blades were launched into the dish. Pauline was menacingly trying to ware Achira down by physically taunting her with the invisible attacks made by her blade. She winced in pain as another dull blade hit her forearm. "Stop it."She mumbled. "This is a fair match. I'll tell the officials."

"Too bad you can't. Too bad they need to see what I'm doing to you to make it count. This attack was used way back at the very first BBA championships by Bryan."She laughed evilly.

A woozy feeling hit Bryan's stomach. Indeed he had used that same technique on Rei in the first time they faced off. But that was _his_ and _his_ ONLY attack! He promised never to use it again.. Maybe it was time to bring it back.. "Kai. Substitute me in for Achira! I have a plan."

"Are you nuts! The only way we could do that is if Achira was dead or hurt badly."Kai shook his head.

"Oh yeah. Look's like she needs it bad." Bryan edged on, pointing his finger at her.

Achira was on her knees, her blade barely spinning and vomit was coming out of her mouth from being hit too many times in the stomach. "Call..Me.. Out.."She worded slowly.

"No problem!"

Bryan attached his blade to his launcher, and positioned himself in Achira's former spot. "Make me proud."She smirked lightly as Kai and Tyson dragged her off.

"Don't worry. I will!" Bryan nodded his head.

"Oh look. A new victim! What's your name chump?"Pauline asked questionably.

"My name is Bryan the person who is gunna bring you down!" Bryan hollered at her.

Pauline shook her head and continued to fight off her hidden attacks. "Let's play a game of destroy and win."She smirked.

"I like that game. Here let me make my move." Bryan made a funky gesture with his hands and called out his bit beast : Kryger! His old one was useless... he had traded bit beasts with Spencer.

Both bladers made continuously offending attacks to each other's bodies. Bryan was near to fall down as was Pauline. They both had taken each blow to the back, stomach, shoulders and anywhere possible in which they hit. "Had enough." He coughed up more blood.

"..Not.. even.. close.." Her words trailed off suddenly, her body was struck as weak and she toppled over top of the dish. Moments later the two walls came down and smooshed her blade into bits and pieces. Kryger was on the platform.. Just barely spinning.

"Bryan! Don't fall on me now! You can make it back here." Kai yelled loudly. "You can do it Bryan! Don't give up!"

More blood came from his mouth. "I..I...w.w..on.."He stuttered through his words. "H...help..m...me"

Kai climbed over the rim of the training box. He encircled his arms around Bryan's coursed and weakness filled body. "You did great buddy and yes.. you did win.."

He cracked a smile, "I'm g..glad.."Were his last words before he fell unconscious in Kai's arms.

Achira was also not in the best of shape herself after trying her best against the leader of the team. Her arms were badly scraped, also she was weaker than a pack of new born kittens. Pauline was tough customer, a worthy opponent. He should have faced her himself. But he had a feeling she wasn't the strongest member of Team Canada. Hidden beneath all that girlyness and hyperness were worthy bladers. Maybe just good enough to beat him. He had to watch his guard. Looked what happened to Bryan.

They were the best team to face yet. But Kai would be ready for them.

XXX


	13. Run for his money

Guys you must be spazzing at me! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to keep all my chapters so long. Man, my reviews have gone short :( Anyways, I thinking about either deleting You Found Me or putting it on hiatus until I finished this story! I think im gunna put it on hiatus. OR I dunno! Any suggestions?

XXX

Bryan was not doing well. His wounds hadn't healed since his match with Pauline. Achira was in even worse shape them in. She was begging Kai to face the next person! He honestly was trying not to get her mad, but he didn't _want _her to get hurt that badly. Eventually, his minimal soft side agreed to give her one more chance against the next opponents, Caitlyn and Morgaine. Usually Kai would argue against one of his teammates facing a double team by themselves, but he had complete and self-confidence in Achira!

"Ouchie! That had to hurt Achira and Bryan. It seems Achira has come back with a punch. She must really hate losing! Her next match will be one of the toughest today! Morgaine and Caitlyn! The daring duo. Their name stands behind them 100. Let the match begin."

Two oddly dressed girls stepped up to the plate. One had auburn hair, the other brown hair! They both believed highly in elemental's. How could one tell? On their necks were necklaces symbolizing fire and wind. The most powerful elemental's in the bunch. Lets roll!

"Oh look. It seems a commoner thinks she can defeat us."

"It seems so my dear Caitlyn. What do you think we should do!"

"I think we should eliminate her from the competition forever."

"Precisely."

"Whoa. Okay. Lets start!" The DJ rolled his eyes at the two, raising his left arm which motioned the match do go underway.

"You two pricks don't stand a chance."Achira smirked, brushing back her mixed colored bangs.

"I don't think so you bitch. You see we've never been defeated before in battle and its not going to start now! Deal with it hun."Morgaine smiled cruelly, glinting some flashes of hate in her eyes.

Both of their blades were circled around hers. Why were they continuing this pattern! It was irritating her. "Cresidon! Acid WASH!"She retorted back quickly.

Tiny droplets of acid rain emerge from her blade causing a whirling disturbance shifting inside morgaine's attack ring. The effect of the acid was damaging the attack ring on morgaine's blade. "Fuck! I fucking hate you! Die." Morgaine screamed intensely, her eyes green eyes burned with disgust.

"Caitlyn. Use move number fourty-three, wind vibrance."Morgaine whispered softly into Caitlyn's left ear.

"You got it chief." She smirked back at her.

"Some time today? Oh wait never mind this match should be over before then!" Achira twisted her palm violently. Cresidon felt the anger running through her veins. He roared evilly and his mighty wings flapped at both of their blades.

"FIENDISH TRI-CIRCLE!" They both yelled in unison.

Now things were really starting to get pumped up. Morgaine and Caitlyn had entwined their blades to form one. How could that be possible? Herself and Rei couldn't even manage to read each others moves let alone combine their blades into one fighting forces. Deal with it Achira. Complaining wont make it all go away. She reluctantly managed to dodge a few of their attacks, sadly they were actually giving her a run for her money.

"Had enough bitch?"

"Or are we too enticing for you to beat? Dont worry deary. The pain will all be over in the next twenty second. 20. 19. 18.."

"17. 16. 15. 14.."

_You haven't seen nothing yet!_ - Achira thought groggily to herself.

"13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8.."

"Fuck. I've had enough!" Achira muttered lightly.

"7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1!" They ended their last number with a bang. They both lifted their arms into the air and magically Achira's blade was ruffled out of the dish and sent flying towards the heavens.

Morgaine snickered, folding her arm on Caitlyn's shoulder. "Game. Set and Ma-"

"NOT YET!" She added in. "ITS NOT OVER YET!"

Marvelously Cresidon twisted upright and flipped back into the dish. Its irregular motion smashed straight into Morgaine's blade as it smashed into millions of pieces. Her mouth formed into an "O" shape as it's many shards hurtled out of the dish. "How could you! I've spent years preparing the perfect bey blade."Morgaine whined, crossing her arms over one and another.

"Morgaine. We haven't lost yet! Im still here too!"Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"No you're not!"Morgaine chuckled evilly, pointing directly at the her friends blade which landed inches away from her spot.

"Fuck!"

"AND THE WINNER IS ACHIRA OF THE BAKUTEN: PHOENIX'S!" Aj. Topper screamed over the micro phone, his face was so expressed inside the giant clear box.

Smirking in satisfaction, Achira swiftly caught her blade in her palm. Morgaine huffed. She had never lost a match in her entire life! And now some commoner came along and magically beat her... well pfft whatever.. she could always challenge her to a rematch. Meh. Who cares!

"I guess you won then."Morgaine cruelly admitted.

"Yup! I sure did!"Achira beamed back the biggest smile she could conjure up.

Rolling her eyes, Caitlyn dragged Morgaine off the arena. Just the thought of what people might be thinking about how a double team lost to the weakest member on the opposite team... how revolting!

"Anyways.." DJ coughed lightly. "Onto the next match. It seems we're all tied up at the moment. But who will come out to beat the others into the dust. Will soon found out! Since the day is almost over. The B.B.A. has decided to cut down the rest of the matches to make way for one more. Next person who manages to win, takes the whole match and will advance to the finals to face off against the Abbey: Flames. Lets rumble!"

"Okay. Looks like I must be the one to bring home the glory once again."Kai sighed and rolled his eyes in the process as well. "Oh goody. Im up against some chick called Emily."

"A chick? Is that another word in your little dictionary that means girl. How cute! Cry me a river! Instead, it should be the girl who is gunna bring you down! That sounds much more merry, don't cha think?" A female voice interrupted.

"Wow! A girl who is willing to actually insult me. Do you have any idea who I am?"He snarled.

"Why I think I do. Mr. Hiwatari isn't it? The boy who left the best team in the league just to train up some mediocre team. Wow! You must really have confidence in this... would you call it a team?" Emily smiled. "Are you ready to go pretty boy!"

"Just for that. I think im going to smash you twice as hard. I thought I'd take pity on you because you're a girl! So sorry wench."Kai mumbled. "Lets do this!"

"Whatever."

"3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" The whole crowd gathered into a huge uproar of the announcing of the final match.

It started off very edgy. Emily was putting up a really good fight considering she was a blonde. Not many blondes had enough power to put over one as powerful as himself. Her counter attacks were strong, he had almost been knocked over by that last one. Time for a full frontal assault on the bitch who cried Kai.

"Pump it up. Pump it. Pump it." Emily merrily cheered.

_Scratch out the smart part of this blondes brain. Has she gone mentally ill or something similar to that! Gawd.._ Kai thought during his next open move.

"Dranzer! Flaming arrow! And this time, pump it up !" Kai smirked when he could also sarcastically hurt the blonde's feelings and pull of a victory for his team! How wonderful!

"Umm.. Dude.. Did you not hear my last remark. Pump it up? Do those three words not mean anything to you. You're probably thinking wow this girl's gone mad or something."

"Man, you read my mind. Are you physic!"

"Shut it and listen. While you were distracted by my umm... awkward chanting. I made a little adjustment to my blade."

"But how? Your not allowed to remove your blade from battle to alter any mechanical errors or add-ons."Kai froze in position.

"Oh. I didn't have to remove my blade. You see Kai. When you become an experienced blader like myself, you can make your blade do certain things. Like increase it's speed by 100 x its own. Watch and learn."

Without much choice in command, Kai helplessly watched as his blade was bombarded from behind, in the front and all over the place. What could he do? She was right. Since her bey blades power had upped to increasingly high ratings and power. The only thing he could do was counter attack. But he would have to make this one count. Enough to knock her out the dish. She was strong, he would admit that much. Their was still one thing he knew he could beat her over, she was pathetic weakling_ girl_.

"Lets dance." Kai smirked.

"Oh! Pretty boy's got jokes. Lets see how you handle this little _beauty_."

Out of the blue Emily's blade high-jacked Dranzer from above, it flew like a bird directly aiming for the back wall. He couldn't believe it. His blade was completely fried, and yet it was still going. Dranzer was hanging in their, its eyes needed hunger and Emily was giving off all the right amount of fear he needed.

Dranzer erupted from the blade, chipping off even more parts of Kai's attack ring. Its spirit seeped through into Kai's body, taking control over his mental and emotional feelings. "Nobody beats me!"His voice was utterly possessed, causing Emily to jump back.

"Your evil! Pure evil I tell yeah! Fuck off. If you freaking lay one finger on me Ill ring you fucking neck!" Emily snarled.

"Why should I? You deserve to be beaten. You hurt my feelings! Now I hurt you."

Kai's blade almost knocked over completely when it tried to push out Emily's, luckily he did a quick save and counter-attacked. He hit her blade against the north wall, this normally would cause the blade to crash out of the bowl, instead it crashed into thousands of little pieces.

"Fuck."Emily swore under her breath.

Kai's body eventually calmed down to normal person level. Dranzer was settled away into his blade once again. "You put up a really good fight.. Emily."He managed to crack a smile when he picked up his blade from the dish.

"Whatever. Im useless now, before everyone feared me. Now they'll think im a pathetic weakling like all girls are usually recognize as!"She sighed.

"No your not, you're more than that. You gave me a run for my money. Thanks for the best match against a girl Ill ever have."

"No problem.. Hiwatari.."

"Call me.. Kai."

"Okay.. No problem... Kai."

XXX


	14. Drinking Solves ALL Problems!

La 3 Hello again! Im coming at you with Chapter 14! Whoopee I've gotten this far! (lol!) I cant believe it eh? This is maybe the best story I've ever written 3 Okay.. Enjoy and I do not own any bey blade characters except Achira.

XXX

She seemed uncomfortable with him at this moment. He was so awkward with her! But why? Kai had just beaten her! She was beaten up inside, Emily hated to admit it but she was nothing but a loser! Someone who would never measure up him..._ever_. Stroking her bangs out of her eyes she completely ignored Kai as he offered to pick her up!

Gee.. What a _bitch_! Kai thought to himself as he motioned away from Emily.

He had just offered to help her up and she swatted his hand away with that slingshot launcher of hers! God. People can be so heartless when you aid them your assistance. Who cares.. Anyways. Classes were coming up on Monday. He cracked one eye open at her before she re-entered her booth with the remainder of her team. Kai jerked his head backwards to see if Achira was indeed glaring at him like she always did. Hehe. She was. Instead of glaring she was _smiling. _

What's gotten into her? Is she on crack or something like that! Her eyes glistened more than usual, as her teeth had more of a shine to them as he directly stared at them. Hey wait a sec.. she dyed her hair! Well not completely dyed it all, but she added streaks of light_ blue!_ Its true! She did care! He had to tell her. Kai was tired of keeping his feelings bottled up inside of him! Achira would know once and for all how he felt about her!

Kai heaved himself up from the ground, marched over in an awkwardly fashion and leaped over the side bar to Achira's spot. He coughed lightly in between his hands, saying. "Excuse me.. Achira. We need to talk."

Opening her eyes widely, Achira stared deeply into his. "Yes Kai!" Her enthusiasm had given way when he strolled on over. "What is it?"

"Its about.. you.."

"What about me?"

"Your..."

"Yes Kai?"

".. You did a good job today." _Oh crap way to go idiot!_

"Umm.. Thanks. You didn't do such a bad job yourself."

He managed to crack a smile in front of the woman who he supposedly loved. Achira jumped back a little when she said the smallest of what seemed to be a smile emerging from Kai's usually ice-cold face. She blinked surprisingly at him, then stopped. Was this what he was really like? Who knew underneath all that ice cold skin filled with hate a misery for all man-kind was someone who could actually _care_. She thrust her black hair covered in blue streaks to the side of her face. "So. Umm.. You dyed your hair I see." He murmured.

"Oh yeah! I think it looks stellar! Blue is like my favourite color!"She smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm.. Okay." He winced, crumpling up his face with satisfaction. "Umm.. Well bye?"

Achira almost wanted to question Kai's sudden urge to move away from her! But hey? Who cared, he had just complimented her on a new look that she didn't think looked good on her. She felt proud. She stayed in spot until she heard the DJ dismiss the crowd from the stadium. The next match was in a week _against _Abbey: Flame. Her heart throbbed for the excitement it had been waiting for this long! Finally she was getting her just desserts with blading for so long. At that moment her eyes lit up more than ever. A challenge was just around the ben.

XXX

The day seemed to end quickly whilst Achira was dreaming of her own little world. The weekend was almost over and tomorrow school be starting back and the boredom would be back on! She sighed heavily when she retreated back to the comfort of her home that afternoon. Nothing else seemed right at the time. All she wanted to do was sleep for the time being.

She tossed her body unknowingly onto her ratty couch before she figured out the fact she landed on her cat's tail. I don't think I need to tell you what happened next? Do I? Oh okay I will. She sat up in shock as her cat dug its claws into the remainder of Achira's back that was still on the couch. Achira yelled in pain as she shooed her cat away, grasping her back whilst she flicked the television on. _What a surprise! Nothing is on but the boring news, family accepted shows or animal programs. Ugh! _She sighed groggily.

Marvelously, sudden thoughts popped into Achira's head that ranged around homework she had forgotten to do that weekend. She bounced off of the couch, cautiously looked around for her bag, making sure not to step on any more of her cats. The zipper was stuck in place after she had tried several attempts to tug it away from the beginning part. "Stupid fucking bag! Oh my fucking god! If I don't get this homework done before 9:00 am tomorrow morning, I'll be in grade 12 until im 23! Just FUCKING OPEN ALREADY!" She grieved the day she ever bought a bag this useless.

It all started last year when her mother decided to buy her a bag that made her look good. Of course being a mother as all mothers do, she bought the most atrocious backpack in the world. The description is in the following sentences. First of all the bag was the color yellow! What self-respecting person buys a yellow backpack. Then to top of all of the complete ugliness, Christmas colors were streaked across over the straps. Yep! If you ask me I'd dump that backpack into the trash. And worst of all the zipper always was stuck!

After menacingly fighting over a small mechanical item of meaningless value, Achira finally gave in to try and opening it so she went and grabbed some scissors to cut open the bag. So that means she would have to quickly drive over to "Bentleys" and purchase a new backpack. Ugh! Sometimes she hated being the one to drive, she missed the good old days when her parents drove her everywhere. Oi! That was the ticket.

She gently squeezed her binder through the hole she made with her scissors. Now she could finally get all of her homework done, go to bed early and not be late for school for once. If life was more simpler than this she wished she could have started being in school earlier so her schedule would already be set for when she was 17.

The phone rang in the back round, it was most likely Kai telling her about something about bey blade or Riley. Meh! Why not just answer the phone idiot? That would be a novel idea! Achira erased a couple answers on her pre-test for math before answering the phone. Guess who it turned out to be? Mariah for some awkward reason she called to ask about Friday's English homework because she was away that day. "Umm.. Hi Mariah."

"This is Achira right? Oh good! I couldn't tell if I got the right number or not? So did we have any homework in English or what?"

"Not really. All we did was do an in-class essay that was worth about 10 of your final grade and you missed it you are most likely going to give in the credit!"

"WHAT!"The screeching on the other line made her chuckle evilly. It wasn't very often that she allowed to make fun of some one other than Kai. This was a special treat for her!

"Im just kidding Riah! We didn't get any homework." She smirked on the other end.

Achira heard Mariah sigh through the phone. This must have been a big deal for her to scream that loudly. Good thing she was only kidding eh? Oh well. "So.. Umm.. Thanks for everything! I gotta go. Im meeting some of the guys from the team to go clubbing. Later Days."

Before Achira could reply good-bye the phone went into the little buzzing sound. "Cheerleaders."She sighed.

There wasn't much to do at 7:00 'o clock in Bakuten, Colarado. There was of course a few clubs outside of town but after what happened that one time she never wanted to see another club in sight! She go to bed and get an early start to tomorrow. Heck no! No one went to bed this early not even little baby toddlers. Lets see. She could get drunk and complain about how big a hangover she's going to have the next day! Yes! She'll get drunk!

Without asking her parents she calmly slipped into the basement, grabbed a bottle of whisky and slumped onto the nearest couch in sight. "I drink til I feel better about my life!" She corked open the lid of the wine bottle and chugged it all back. After the first few hours she seemed fine until she got bored of sitting around slinging back boo's. Her parents were fast asleep by now and she knew it. A dangerous idea made its way into her head. Somehow the car and drunk had come together in her thoughts.

Achira snuck up the basement stairs before she noticed the phone was ringing. Who would be calling at this time? It was almost 9:00. Who cares! She was the life of her own stinking party and wasn't afraid to answer it no matter how drunk she was! " Ello.."

"Achira! Is this you? You sound terrible!" Even when she was drunk she could recognize the voice on the other line!

"Kaiya..ish..tat..yoooh."She slurred her words into the phone.

Kai was disgusted on what he was hearing now. This was the number he had looked up in the phonebook! And his name was fucking Kaiya! Where in earth did she get the Kaiya from his own name! Times like these he wondered why he ever moved to Bakuten. How did he ever manage to dial in her full number without consulting with his thoughts first. It didn't matter now. He was officially talking to her at the time so he might as well continue. "Yes it is. But its Kai not Kaiya! I was just wondering if you wanted to talk.."

"Talkiiee..'bout.. wat!" She laughed when she said the word Talkiiee so childlike.

"Um.. Well.."

"Scuse meh. Ima gunna... go.. an.. driveth mee car..now..."

"Are you fucking crazy you drunk-ass wench! Do you have any idea what you just said to me? Achira.. Hello! ACHIRA!" During Kai's scene of rambling she had purposely hung up the phone and made her way to the car.

"She is crazy! She's going to kill herself! I have to do something! But what. I have no clue where she's going to go. Wait! Maybe I do. I gotta get there before its too late." He dropped the phone on the ground and rushed down his winding staircase to the front door.

His usual Black Mercedes was rendered helpless for his dad had taken his mother out for a spin to his business because he forgot some of his file folders over there. What a smart man his father was! Now he was stuck driving the most hated vehicle in the entire world. A mini van! Ugh! Now he just had to find the keys! He hoped Achira had done nothing drastic yet!

XXX

Being drunk was the best feeling in the world when your were actually drunk. That was in the opinion of Achira who has been a fellow person in the art of drinking. She lost her balance on her way up to the car. Idiotically grabbing the keys to the wrong car, Achira being the idiot that she was at times kept the car in reverse and actually started in and drove.

As if she was blind the car spun into a backwards turn into a nearby pole. Realizing the car was in reverse, Achira switched into forward gear. Her careless driving brought her about 10 miles out of Bakuten. On the way she hit a grand total of 23 electricity poles, 13 cars that were parked outside of houses and random electricity boxes on street corners. Luckily no damage was caused to them except some slight bruising and denting.

Kai panicked. This was the first time in his life he felt worried for someone other than himself. Achira was out there probably as drunk as he was on Saturday night. Who knows what she's been doing since then. "Wait... I think. ACHIRA!" He parked his car a midway from where he saw a Bronze Cadillac crashed into the side of a hill. Before he knew it he was jumped out of his minivan and jogged over to her car.

"Achira! Speak to me! Are you okay? Oh please don't do this to me! Your scaring me!"He ripped open the door to find her body smashed against the steering wheel. Some blood was positioned around her eyes, mouth and her nose. More was pouring out her mouth by the second and also the steering wheel didn't look to clean to begin with.

Kai jerked his head away. Was she dead? He couldn't really tell anymore. He never took health class before and CPR was never was one of his strong suits. Wake up! Please don't do this to me. All he could think about was dammit fucking wake up!

"Kaiya..?"

Slightly turning his head towards her, Achira bluntly opened her eyes to find Kai standing atop of her. She was still drunk of course but she could still feel the pain against her face and parts of her lower body. "Wat happen..?" She murmured softly.

"Nothing! Nothing happened! I won't ever talk about this again. Just don't ever fucking do that again. You fucking scared me!"He softly brushed away the bangs out of her face.

"Otai.."

Kai smiled weakly. His arms had given way when he carried Achira's motionless body towards his car. There was no way he could get her back into her own house. She would have to stay at his house for the night. But of course he would leave a note on the door telling her parents what briefly happened tonight. The ride was extremely silent on the way to Kai's mansion. All Kai heard was the grudging sounds from the person to his right. His headache was starting to buildup from all of the alcohol being slurred around!

Kai finally managed to find Achira's house because it said "Lee" on the front of the lawn.

He scribbled down a note on a back of his old homework, stuck it on the door and drove off to his own house. All of the lights were off, which meant her parents weren't home yet. Where would Achira sleep? If he put her in any other room than his own his parents would suspect something. So I guess the little wench would have to sleep with him. Oo that sounded really wrong.

Before he knew it, Kai was already at the front of his bedroom door. He peered into her blank expressionless face as he opened the door to his room. Kai gently laid Achira onto his own bed before he went off to get ready for bed. The eyelids of the female slowly began to open when Kai had just finished taking his shower. All he was wearing was a towel.

Achira's first eye cracked open. Although she was still half-drunk, she still knew Kai from anyone else. And seeing him half-naked only made her fantasies come alive even more. "Still sleeping huh? Oh well."He smirked, removing his towel and quickly slipping into his boxers and a blue t-shirt.

Achira mentally wanted to smile but she knew Kai would see it and have a freak-out spasm on her so she just watched quietly. He rolled her over to the right side as he slid in on the left. When his body pressed against her she felt better. This was what she dream about most of the time. Wait! Was it just her or was she actually snuggling closer to Kai as he drifted off to sleep. I think she was! Her left arm had somehow wormed its way under Kai's and encircled around his body to her surprise.

In the morning. Kai would do something he would have never done in a million years!

XXX

I personally really liked that chapter. Filled with a lot of action xD Ill update A.S.A.P.! Later 3


	15. From Sleeping To Sweating

Wow. Chapter 15 hehe. This is probably the first full story I've down in a while that has more than 1 chapter x). You Found Me is on hiatus right now until I finish this story. :O

Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Demdova doesn't own anything x) Except her own characters.

XXX

The sun was awkwardly peeping in through the blinds of the Hiwatari mansion. The cool morning breeze pressed against Kai's warm body... which awoke him slightly enough to see around the room. Cracking one eye open — the first thing that popped into mind was whether or not Achira was still in the same room as him after last night. Kai was comfortably warm than usual. His chin was underneath his pillow or at least he thought.

_Mhmm.. I feel so warm.. I'll get Achira later. Ill sleep in for another hour or so. _He thought groggily shifting his weight over to own side.

Something randomly moved under his arms, until he peered over to see not see Achira on her half of the bed. Somehow she had wormed her way over to his side! What a pervert. She must really enjoy this now eh? Kai was brought up to speed when he looked down to find her snuggling even closer to him than he had thought she would have. Pushing her away, he continuously shook in terror.

Achira yawned and stretched as she was hurtled off the bed from the disgruntled Kai. "Ahhh what a good sleep! KAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!"Achira shot up directly and covered up her body — indeed she was wearing pj's just felt awkward with a boy in her room.

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Umm.. This is my house."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME OR SOMETHING!" She screeched even more loudly, right in his ear this time to ward him off.

"STOP yelling! It's a long story. I have time if you are willing not to SCREAM in my ear. Okay?" He calmly explained to her, pointing to her ear.

Without questioning she crossed her legs and let the blanket make a pool in her lap. "Fine Hiwatari. What's the story of how I'm magically in your house."

Kai smirked, " Well you see you were a little bit drunk last night. You called my house asking for me.. For some odd reason and I was worried about you. So.. I came back over to your house only to find you gone, and the car as well. So I took you back when I found and you slept over."

Achira's eyes bulged open. "Oh yeah! I remember after the bey blade match yesterday, I got really upset and decided to drink til I felt better. I guess I brought myself a lot more than a painfully agonizing hangover." Achira whined a little, then cupped her hands around her face.

"Hn. Don't sweat it! Happens all the time to me. But I don't usually drive when Im drunk?" He smiled"Since, it's the weekend I don't want to be seen with you the entire day."

"Ha! You wish I'd never be seen with you! So.. I'll leave then."Achira snatched some blankets, covered herself up and left.

"Are you stupid? You can at least stay for breakfast and perhaps lunch if you want to?"'

"Umm.. Sure." She grinned motionlessly, crossing her legs one over the other. "What do you have to eat around here.

Kai mentally slapped himself in the face. "Of course we have food around here! Im fucking rich if you haven't noticed all the model statues and prized possessions shimmering around my house! If not.. Your pretty daft then."

She quietly shook her head in stupidity. "Umm.. Okay.."

He sighed. "What do you want? The servants are busy cleaning the billiard room for my fathers ass co-workers today. So I'll make us something quick. Eggs okay?"

"Umm.. Sure.."

Rolling his eyes, he quickly pulled a sweater over his torso and exited to the bathroom. Achira noticed the perfect opportunity to get undress whilst Kai was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair, shifting her weight to one side and removed her pyjama's. In the midst of taking them off, Kai always brushed his teeth rather quickly and with his accuracy of speed and Achira's being slow and all he walked in on her. He blinked, stared for a few seconds and covered his eyes — screaming into the bathroom.

She snatched the blankets from his bed and covered her upper body up. "Ever hear of giving a head's up _before_ you walk in on me half naked Hiwatari? Or do you to also pleasure to see it again?" She chirped.

He snapped"Hell no! That was the first and last time I see that disturbing body of yours. And god was that even a woman's body.. honestly! Your as flat as the back wall over there at least try and act like you know it!"

She hissed through clenched teeth, replying. "Lovely comeback Kai. Now its my turn. With all that ego bottled up inside your pants I am still even surprised to see you standing around like this!"

Achira roughly finished dressing herself and stumbled over to open the bathroom door. Once Kai noticed this he steadily pulled on it so she couldn't get in. "MOVE Kai! I need

to brush my teeth."

"Brush them later. I'm still feeding the aftershock of that most gruesome moment. I need some time alone. Hn!" He smirked at himself in the mirror.

"I bet your staring in the mirror right now. Stroking your hair and mumbling Sexy Kai." She instantly began laughing, letting go of the door and falling over clutching her stomach.

"Actually. Admiring yourself in the mirror brings up better confidence in OTHER confident things.. like bey blading perhaps? I'd beat you any day in that anyway!"

"Lets just stop arguing because I am hungry. AND when I'm hungry I get really grumpy — not like that little thing before didn't make me grumpier." She nudged the bathroom door open and Kai flew out. Achira still chuckled evilly about the mirror part eventually stopped.

"Now where is your kitchen? I mean this whole house is a freaking maze for me, its barely enough I made it to your bathroom down the hallway and back."

"Ha! Im surprised you did that. Its downstairs, first door on the right. Not that hard to find!"

"Well for someone who's lived in this house his whole life maybe not! As for a NORMAL person like me who lives in a NORMAL sized house one begins to wonder who you do it Kai?" Achira sheepishly poked him in the shoulder and ran off down the stairs.

Kai paled. Nothing seem important today. Oh crap! His father was home — which meant sudden doom for Achira. Kai's mother on the other hand was the next sweet, old mother of the year. She always kissed Kai when he would leave for school and when he returned. Hugs greeted him too! She was an extremely good cook when she wanted to actually cook. "Oh Kai! Come down stairs a moment please. I must speak with you about something!" The chirpy, high pitched voice of none other than his mother ringed in his head. "And don't even think about taking the north stairs. Your father's guarding them :)"

Kai breathed roughly, stepped down the spiral staircase and saw his mother holding Achira by the collar. _Oh shit! I forgot to tell her about Achira.. Oh man am I in for it! _He closed both eyes when he reached the bottom so he could reduce all yelling.

"Why Kai! You never told me you had a girlfriend! Why isn't this just dandy. Now we can invite her whole family over for dinner. Oh by the way deary you can call me Kate." She directed at Achira.

"WHAT!" Kai clenched his hand tighter on the railing. "We're NOT dating!"

"Oh! Well it sure looks like it. She came out of your room didn't she? And she even seems to be wearing those new pyjamas I bought you last year? Oh look at her Kai she's a real catch isn't she! Not fat like all those other girls you bring home!" Kate said, smiling.

"Skinny? Mother I assure you that Achira is far from skinny. She is NOT nor NEVER will be my girlfriend or be around her. I helped her out last night. She was dr-"

Achira realized she could only make first impressions on people so she jumped in front of Kai, replying. "I was driving and this idiot when in front of my car and Kai here.. Saved me.."

"My Kai? My little boy! Ohhh this is simply wonderful! I'll go make breakfast. How does french toast sound, kids?"

"Sounds good Mrs. Hiwatari."

"Now now. Please.. Call me Kate. All of Kai's little friends do." His mother slowly swaggered into the kitchen.

"Mother! She's not even my friend! Ugh.. What was this that little budding in routine lee? Afraid that my mother won't like the _real_ you? I assume so. She hates drunky's and all those pot-heads and poor people. Oh my! Your all three aren't you? Just wait til mother hears about this!" He threatened her, menacingly crossing his arms whilst tapping his left foot.

"Kai. Please don't. I only have one chance to make a first impression on someone this proper in my life! Please. Maybe after all our years of bickering can't you just do me this one favor?" She brought out the infamous puppy dog pout.

"Oh not the puppy dog pout.. Oh fine. This is the ONLY time im doing you a favor Lee. After this little outing, im dropping you back off at the thing you call a house? Is that clear." He cooed.

"Its called a house. Not called anything else. Stop cracking poor jokes at me Kai. Its getting rather old." She bumped into him on her way to the kitchen.

Slowly Kai rubbed his shoulder, even though it didn't hurt. Oh god. Stop thinking about her.. she's probably thinking about you too so why are you worrying? Hopefully father won't interrupt our little breakfast with Achira. I know how much he hates the common folk.

He snapped back to his senses, followed Achira to the kitchen.

The air around the cooking area smelt really good. The fumes from the french toast wafted into Achira's nose. _I've never had a meal this extravagant before. Im really glad I got the chance to as well. But why in hell did it have to be **his **house. Ill just have to deal. _She thought immensely. "The food looks lovely Mrs. Hiwatari.. I mean Kate." Achira commented, smiling and taking a seat at the enormous dining table.

Kai leaned over, whispering softly in her ear. "If you keep smiling I swear I see your face is going to fall off!" He quickly leaned his weight back onto his own chair, whilst smirking.

"Haha funny Kai."

"What's so funny?" Kate asked, slapping more toast onto the pan.

"Oh. Nothing really." Achira tried not to smile as much, but having Kai looking so pissed was funny.

"French toast is all done! If you want extras just ask? Alright?" She served both of them each 4 slices, before asking again.

As soon as Kai began to eat his, he felt a gutting feeling in his stomach. Something told him that his father was closer than he thought. Carefully looking around every usual entrance place his father took, he spotted the one giveaway. The stomp. His father always wore heavy boots in and out of the house.

"Oh its looks like Kevin is coming down from upstairs." Kate's grinned seemed bigger now. "Now the whole entire family can be together."

Kai's eyes bulged open, he reached over and grabbed Achira's head and solemnly said, "Just a hint. Don't mention where you live, what your hobbies are OR! Who you are. Just say your visiting me for a project. Okay?" He reversed back to his own seat when his father entered the room.

"Hello Kate. Mhm.. Smells good. Hello son and?"He eyes leered across the room at the extra person in his spot. ".. And who are you?"

She gulped. How could someone ever be this nervous before? Her hand shook like never before as she attempted to restrain words from her mouth. "Im.. Helping Kai with.. A project."

"Oh I see. What project? And what classes do you attend with my son!" He demanded, taking a sip out of the coffee Kate had already prepared for him.

"Umm..."

Kai sternly looked at his father. What the hell is he trying to pull? He always does this when his friends came over for ANY reason. He'd have to save Achira on his accord. She couldn't handle the immense power of being an Hiwatari. Hopefully she wouldn't combust when he got to the question what do you plan on doing with your life?

Achira looked ready to blow a casket. Sweat was dangling from her forehead. "I have English with him. And a few other classes?"

"What classes?"

"A few."

"WHICH classes?"

She slammed her fist on the table. "Okay listen. Im not here because of a project. Or any other reason. I got drunk last night and Kai saved me. He told a lie Kate. I mean Mrs. Hiwatari. And he covered up my stupid mistake. So thank you, I think I'll go home now!"

She snapped, exiting the room, and leaving the house.

"Well. It seems someone has anger management issues." Kevin snickered, finishing off his coffee.

XXX


	16. My Everything

Hey! Im finally back! Yay! cheers The 16th chapter is finally done. Im really sorry for the month wait - but exams are coming up and I've had alot of stuff to do! Plus my computer blacked out for two weeks! Meh. I've been pretty confused about it too. Anyways... onto the chapter **and i do not own any of the beyblade characters _ONLY _minee!**

XXX

Why the nerve of the low down retched... just GAH!

Achira kept her cool. She tightly clenched her used napkin from dinner in her hand. Remind me why she was keeping the napkin again? Kai's father was incredibly rude. No manners at all. He had no right to expose her like that. Well she didn't have to say she got drunk. I sure bet that made her look good... not really. Why do bad things always happen to her. After that she probably couldn't ever face Kai at school or anywhere AGAIN!

"Stupid me." She grumbled

Tossing the napkin in to the nearest trash can, she began jogging to her house - which wasn't too far. What would her parents think? She was away for more than 12 hours and she didn't even call! Oh yeah.. she was going to get hell about this. And the worst part was she had to face Kai on Monday during the nationals. Their team was going up against Abbey: Flame. They were supposed to be really tough. And what was with Kai yesterday? Did he actually _like_ her newly acquired blue streaks. I think he did. Oh no..

He couldn't have.

It was the only explanation. Apparantly.. Kai thought her adding the blue into her hair was symbol of her affections for him. A sign you may call it. She never put them in her hair just for him to notice! Gah! Men could be so blind at times. The truth is.. she did like him. Or perhaps it was way more than that. Blue streaks were just a release from looking like everyone else. Because every girl in the school had blonde hair, wore make-up and pranced around being fake.

Not everyone had to be liked that. Only days ago she wanted a nose piercing as well - but her mom refused. Hn. Looks like you can't always win. Oh well. She did like them. _ALOT._ She couldn't wait to show them off on Monday. Crap. The beyblade tournament! This should be fun. With the way she acting tonight - Kai would surely pair her up with Ray again. No doubt about that. Her mental arguing brought her to the peak of her driveway where her mother impatiently tapped her foot at her. "Where the hell were you! You know I worry sick about you when you don't call for hours." Her mother said crossly.

"I'm sorry.."

"Your sorry for worrying out of my mind - well than thats something!"

"I got... drunk.. and a friend.. took me to _his_ house and sobered me up. I appologise for keeping you waiting." She sunk her head low, to make her mom feel pity.

"YOU WHAT! You got **drunk**? You know you have to be 19 before you can start drinking. Your only 17!" Her mother grasped Achira by the ear and began the dragging method.

"Oww! That hurts. Yes i know the legal drinking age is 19 - but I was feeling depressed about somethings. I thought alcohol would drown them away - I was wrong."

"Yes you were! Your grounded this weekend. No friends, no hanging out, no nothing! Am i making myself clear?"

"Yes'm. But mom, I need to practise beyblading for the big tournament Monday. If I don't Kai will kill me." Achira begged.

"Fine! But thats all."

Did the conversation seem that blank to her as it did you. Being grounded meant no anything. Homework, school and bed. Well thats how it ran in her family anyways. The whole day still remained but what to do? Achira glumly peered at her beyblade dish. She wasn't in the mood to practise at all. The entire morning brought her mood down to a minium standard. Nothing could cheer her up at the moment. Her mother beckoned her inside, being outside was a downfall to the grounding punishment she had just administered. Her bedroom was the only thing that could make her the least bit _happy_ right now.

Achira dove into the surrounding pillows, her blanket lay pooled on her lap. A dazed look grew in her eye - her vision was going. This was the result of a hangover. When she wakes up, her head would hurt like hell. In the meantime she decided to enjoy her _freetime_ off - slumming around in her room, and sleeping like there's no tomorrow.

XXX

"Achira! Get up - your going to be late for school." Her mother screeched along the hallway. "You've been sleeping for 24 hours straight, you can't still be tired!"

She slowly cracked one eye open, her breathing was raspy. And like she had predicted her head did hurt like hell. She had a huge headache from drinking, now she knew why they call it a **bad **thing to do it constantly. She paid a small glance at her Garfield Clock swinging its tail side to side. " 8 o' clock. Thats a new record, I better get up." She murmured.

That morning was completely slow. Everything went slow. By the time she reached the kitchen table to eat, it was 8:30. "Mom can you drive me to school, im not going to make it. Plus I still need to eat." She moaned. Her eyes caught sight of a bowl of cherrios on the oppposite end of the table. Without thinking she launched for it and began stuffing her face.

"Fine. But this'll be the last time. I'm going to be late for work but I think you've learned your lesson about drinking. Hurry up and eat. I'll be in the car." Her mother nodded at the door, and tapped her watch.

"Mhm." Achira could barely talk with food in her mouth.

After finishing her less than filling meal, she ended up inside the back seat of her mother's car, backpack in hand. Her mother adjusted the mirror, and started up the engine. "Fuck hurry mom. I'm going to be even later than usual, one more tarty and I'll get a dentention and I have enough to deal with already!" She snapped, slapping the back of her mom's chair.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. And I told you about swearing. Here we are - just hurry up. I love you." She chirped.

"Whatever. Bye."

The last bell rang just as she entered the school. Achira scurried to her locker and then back up the west flight of stairs to reach her homeroom. Riley has kindly jestured Byran to sit beside her that day, then she was left with no other than Tala. Oh joy, oh bliss! The guy who cheated on her was going to be her English partners. Good times eh? I don't think so!

Tala suddenly edged abit in his seat. "Oh.. Hi Achira.." He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore.

"Hi..."

"Alright class. Thanks to Achira who finally decided to join us! Today will be working in partners, on an a Shakesperian Classic **A Midsummer Night's Dream. **The person beside you will do just fine. Each of you will be acting out the scene between the fairy queen Titania, and the amature actor Bottom. Go!" Mrs. Finkle directed the groups into corners.

"Lets just get this over with Tala. I hate you as much as you hate me. So yeah. Ill be Titania, and you Bottom."

"Whatever. Speak.."

_"Come, sit thee down upon this flowery bed, While I thy amiable cheeks do coy, And stick musk-roses in thy sleek smooth head,  
And kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy_." Achira said softly.

"_Where's Peaseblossom_?" Tala snickered.

"UH! Your Terrible. You can't act at all. Mrs. Finkle I can't work with him. Can we do another scene.. please?" Achira glared at Tala once he turned his head.

"Alright. Do Act 11 Scene 11. Only the parts with Hermia and Lysander though! Begin." She marched away, waving her hands around frantically.

_"Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood; And to speak troth, I have forgot our way: We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good,  
And tarry for the comfort of the day."_ Tala whispered into Achira's ear, picking at bits of her hair.

_"Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed; For I upon this bank will rest my head."_ Achira slapped Tala on the knee in response.

Tala blinked. This next part was unfitting for him to say to a girl who he cheated on. But if he didn't he'd get a bad grade in English and he was already failing Science all together. Fine. He'll do it, but he wouldn't like it. "As much as I hate the next part, I'll say it to you anyways. Even a girl like you needs to feel affection once in her life, be it in real or in fiction."

"Fuck you."

"Anyways! _One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; One heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth_." Tala smirked.

_"Nay, good Lysander; for my sake, my dear, Lie further off yet, do not lie so near. _Uhh I can't do this. You should realize your mistake of what you did to me then will talk, but for now I can't look at you without seeing that girl near you. Later!" She snapped. " Excuse me. Mrs. Finkle I can't be here any longer you would understand if you were me. Im out. Later."

She slammed the door behind, only to hear the faint voices of the class giggling and snickering behind her back. As usual, everyone took the popular guys side. They _always _did. Screw Shakespeare! He knew nothing about love, or how much it hurt. How could a guy who's been dead for centuries understand what she was going through. NO ONE COULD!

The morning bell dispissed the student off to lunch, at this time all the bladers on the beyblade team were to report to the gym for departing to the Nationals. Achira sat next to Riley as usual, Tala next to Bryan, Kai by himself of course, Ray and Mariah, and Tyson sat alone as well. They were gathered around their oh-so proud leader to be given orders of who they'd be facing at the matches. They were gone all week from school which was a BONUS!

"Okay. Here are pairings, and singles. Ray and Mariah are Doubles Pair 1. Tala and Bryan are Doubles Pair 2. Achira, Myself, Riley and Tyson are the Singles Pairings. Any questions?" Kai snapped, scanning the crowd.

"Yeah. Can you tell us who we're facing?" Tyson questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

"If can't wait, then yes i can tell you. Ray and Mariah are facing Cody and Fheria. Tala and Bryan are facing Tirany and Lumor. Riley is up against Menrio. Achira you're facing Yua. Tyson is facing Biriog and lastly, I'll be facing Zach, the leader." Kai announced.

"Excuse me! NO! I wanna face the leader, i've worked really hard and I think I can manage!" Achira argued back.

"Hn. You make me laugh. Zach is a tough opponent. You'd die in a match against him!" Kai snickered.

"Fine."

"Of course."

"Then let me go Doubles Pairing 2 with you against Zach and whoever he picks."

"Probably Tireny. But that would mean Tala and Bryan couldn't be a pairing. Tala would be facing Yua, and Bryan Lumor. Is that okay?" He gruggily responded.

Tala sneered at Achira. Now he wouldn't be able to get to know Bryan better. In response, Bryan gave the most sinister, sexy look to Tala she's ever seen! Achira knew it! Maybe the girl on the other end of line when she was talking to Tala, maybe it wasn't a girl BUT BRYAN! She had to admit her did had a feminine voice at some times, cause it was cracking all the time. There was no other possible reason!

"I guess.." Tala cooed, looking at Bryan instead of Kai. "I mean we always hotel rooms."

"Well.. it looks like we're on a ttea.."

"A team!" She smiled, wrapping her arm around Kai's shoulders.

Kai lowered his head in sorrow. Why was he so sympatethic to _her. _ He always ended up having a soft spot for Achira, no matter what the thing may be. I mean he didn't have to go and get her when she got drunk. And now he had to share a room! All doubles pairings had to share rooms to further cope their blading relationship. Whoever invented that rule had to be drunk!

The yellow bus pulled along the side of the parking alot, and signaled Kai that it had entered the facility. "Okay team! Everyone out to the bus, and bring their bags as well! Let's win ourselves a tournament!" Kai beckoned, picking up his own bag.

Achira's eyes widened. "WHAT! Kai you never told me about bringing bags! I thought were coming home each night, oh god. What am i going to do?"

"I don't know, go ask Tala! You and him seem to be on the same level here." He rolled his eyes.

"Why can't i just borrow some of yours. Like some pjs when I go to bed, and some clothes during the day." She moved over to Kai, and batted her eyelashes.

"Sure, anything for you. I MEAN NO!"

"TOO LATE YOU SAID YES!"Achira jumped up and down, laughing and pointing at Kai.

This trip was going to be very interesting!

XXX

ALL DONE . D I hope you guys are satisfied until next time 2 byee!


	17. Through The Glass

Chapter 17! Wow. Another update? I must really want this story finished. After I finish this one, ill try and continue You Found Me. If not i wont continue.. ill write small one-fics or 10-chapter ones. This one i am defiantly finishing no matter what since its the furthest i've ever gotten into a story. I hope you like this one, its one of last ones. Ill write at least 3 more. For the blading championships against Abby: Flame and maybe a short after chapter or so forth. Ill try and get to 21 at the most. So im doing my best. ) And **i do not own any characters but my own and I do not own the song "all you wanted" by Michelle Branch.**

XXX

His eyes rested onto hers, but hers were shut. The bus trip was a long and aggrivating one to New York, the big apple it was called. The majority of the team was off in there own dreamworld, but Kai was the only one who had managed to stay awake for the long hours. The bus driver even seemed to be less-excited than the team to drive then all this way. Unlucky enough, Kai ended up being stuck beside _Achira_. Although it wasn't as bad as thought as it would be. Since Achira didn't bring any luggage, he was forced to share. Kai hated sharing, he was never good at the things he could do when he was younger. Sharing being one of them. But somehow she had wormed her way over to his side of the bus seat, and rested her head upon his shoulder for the remainder of the trip.

"Ahem." He snorted.

Just like he had predicted, she didn't even hear the noise. There was only two hours left according to his watch. The ride may as well be over, no one was awake to talk to, even someone he hated he'd start a conversation with. A dreary yawn emerged from the person behind him. Just his luck, Mariah. She had the mouth like no other. No one else was awake, so why not? "Oh hey Kai! Aren't you not tiiireeed?" She yawned, stretching her arms over Ray's shoulders. She got that look in her eye again. The one where she looks like shes going to jump someone. Ray of course got that look. It was obvious she liked him. The whole school practically knew. Meh, he didn't give a hoot.

"Uh.. well I wasn't tired. Anyways we have about two hours left til New York, so you might as well fall back asleep. Unless you want to wait out to hours with me?" He offered, snorting in the end.

"No thanks, Kai. Usually went I wait for things to come, it takes longer. So good night and see you when you get to NYC!" She saluted herself off, and laid back down onto Ray's shoulder.

Meh. He didn't need anyone. Instead why not do some out of the team snooping. He peered about two seats down on the left side, and spotted Tala beside who else but, Bryan. But the picture he saw was less than pleasing. One of his eyebrows raised, causing the other to lower. What the fuck? The sight you saw too would scare you. Tala had his face burried into Bryan's jacket, while his left hand rested on Bryan's you-know-what. Bryan on the other hand, had a HUGE sleeping smirk on his face and his right hand was constricted around Tala's waist. Both of there legs were cuddled in a nice knot in the bottom.

"Well. Why don't I capture the moment?"

Kai removed his camera phone from his backpack. Positioning it in place, he snaped several photos of the sleeping lovers, he knew those to weren't completely in the closet. And those looks they both gave each other in school, and at practise. Enough to send chills down you're spine. He scanned around again, but no other interesting things were going on at the moment. Achira edged even closer to his waist. "Okay! I've had it!"

He roughly shook her awake, pushing her away about two inches. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you the cuddling person!"

"What are you talking about?" She blinked cluelessly, rubbing both her eyes with balled up fists.

"You had you're body curled up around ME!" Kai spazzed, waving his arms in the air.

"Meh. I bet you liked it. Oh well, I'm going back to bed, nighty night." She winked at him, and used his lap as a pillow this time.

He sighed. This was going to be a long two more hours. Firstly there was nothing to do, and he didn't feel like sleeping. He'd do that when the sky was actually dark and when there was no sun to keep him up during the day. Kai pulled out a short novel he brought with him in case of boredom, this seem the perfect time to read. He was about halfway into chapter one, when he closed and whispered. "So fucking bored.."

In the end.. all what can do is rest. So he squinted his eyes, turned his head opposite from the sun, and closed his eyes.

XXX

"Alright you lazy ass teenagers, we're here. NOW GET OFF!"

All the teenagers yawned, and pulled themselves together. Everyone began lazily to realize they were finally in New York. And the irritating, grumpy old voice came from their bus driver who impatiently urging to get back home. The stomping of his feet was a clear sign to get the hell off. Everyone moaned, groaned and even swore silently at the bus driver. Thankfully he didn't hear any of it, or he would've caused a huge havoc. "Thank god. Have a nice trip!" The bus driver called politely. "And im glad to get rid of ye." He whispered the last part to himself.

He backed up against all the traffic and shoved down the petal, pulling off into the west. "Okay? Anyways, now that we're all here lets re-emsemble our hotel rooms. Now the school is paying for the rooms. I picked the most expensive one so we'd all be happy, of course the school can't afford the room so I paid for most of it. Their paying for the extra service. And its a huge fucking suite, with multiple rooms, so we all should be in the same room." Kai smirked at his work.

"Nice job Kai." Tala high-fived him, returning the smirk.

"Hn. I knew so. And also, I have here the rooms. Which I will tell you when we actually get there, so pick up you're luggage and follow me." Kai pointed towards the hotel doors.

More or less the hotel they entered was called "The Ambassador." Apparantly one of the nicest hotels around New York and all the biggest celebrities stayed here when they were visiting. By first glance you could tell right away it was expensive. There a freaking fountain in the lobby. The paint brougt a welcoming feel to everyone. All the desks we're made of oak, and had large throne-looking chairs; the cushions were even royal red. All the exotic looking plants made it extremely cool-looking. The secretary looked especially young and hip looking. Her hair was done up in a small messy bun, with a few strands hanging down her face. She looked about 25? or 30 at most. Her uniform colours were a vibrant orange and blue, and she had a smile that looked like it was plastered on her face - but oh well.

"Hello. How may I help you? If you've already pre-booked a room, just give me your last name and the date you booked." She smiled.

Quickly he read the name on her tag, "Umm.. okay Lisa. Hiwatari and Sept 23." Kai nodded.

"One moment let me find it. Ahh yes Hiwatari, your in the Dalagord Suite. Which is on floor 4. Heres four room keys and the checkout time is on June 4th. You have the room for one week. Have a nice stay." Lisa finally smiled off.

Kai snatched the keys from her hands, and stuffed on into his pockets. He placed his fingers together, "Now who deserves these? Oh i know. Tala, Ray and Achira. Since you three have improved the most. Lets go!"

The Ambassador had long, narrow, winding hallways that turned in every possible direction. The fourth floor seemed to take them forever to reach, but eventually they did. The group walked in a slow pace, up to the door. Kai slide his key through the slot, and the green lit flickered on. "But before we go in, I have the rooms. First pairing, Tala and Bryan. Next Ray and Mariah. Tyson and Riley. And lastly me and Achira. Any questions?" He barked loudly.

"Umm.. Kai. Can I be with a girl.. instead of him." Riley whimpered, pointing to Tyson.

"Ugh. Fine. Tyson you switch with Mariah."

Mariah gave Kai a worried look. Now she wouldn't have a chance to be with Ray and further continue there relationship. Grr.. stupid Riley. She wanted a girl? She'd get a real girl. Unlike that sorry looking excuse for one. I mean she was completely bustless and it didn't look like she'd be getting any soon. Meh. She'd have to deal, her and ray could spend more _quality _time together later. "Oh I'm fine with that Kai, in fact I think me and Riley will have a grand time!" Mariah glared at her a little, but she didn't notice.

"Good. EVERONE IN!" Achira yelled happily, jumping three people to find the best room.

But there was need to push, they had plenty of room to move around freely. Their room was completely awesome. Besides the fact it had a bowling ally indoors, and a full set of 5000$ dollar sofas around every bend, their were at least 5 rooms. They even had a spare where they put all their luggage. All the rooms shared equal quality in being extremely fabulous. Kai and Achira lucked out and ended up getting a room that had a bunk-bed considering everyone else claimed all the good ones. "Well i got top. And here are some pjs to change into since you didn't bring you're own." Kai glared, tossing a pair of flannel pjs.

"Whatever. Oh and Kai."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Achira journeyed towards the small, but nice bathroom located in their room. "Don't come in okay? I'll only be a few minutes then you can have it kay?"

"I'll just change out here while you're in the washroom. It makes no sense for us to wait. It'll save time too." Kai gestured.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

She slowly pulled the door behind her, and switched on the light. I wonder what he looks like with no shirt on. With a face like that he must have a nice body. EW. Why the fuck.. okay she went through this before, Kai was a friend. Or not even a acquitance.. an enemy. But nothing more. Anything more would seem wrong. "Okay I'm coming out." She whispered, so he wouldn't hear her.

She slammed the door open and saw Kai just finished putting on his bottoms. He was indeed shirtless. She stared for a few moments, and then explained she simply spotted something on the floor that caught her attention, but from the looks of it - he didn't believe her on bit. "You were just goggling over me, weren't you? Admit it Lee.. your attracted to me. _strongly attracted_." He smirked, modeling his abs off.

"Hell no. Your hideous to look at it, and you have no but." Achira shuffled towards him a little.

"Hn. Well you're as flat as this wall, and your ugly as a bear." He did the same.

"Your unbearable to be with." She was now within arms length of him.

"Oh yeah, you have no personality, and your completely lack of curves turns me off." He snapped at her.

"Really?" She blinked. "Well I can't see you as more than an enemy, and I fucking hate you."

Kai grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her in. His grip was tight, firmly grasping her body. "I think your the most adorably, bitchy, my little witch in the world."

She blinked. She never noticed before, Kai's eyes were icy blue. Almost like loneliness. He's so lonely inside, but hes always busy out there! All he wanted was somebody to care? "Kai. Let me help you." She slowly leaned in for a kiss, there lips fitted together like pieces missing in a puzzle that had been retrieved. Kai closed his eyes, the one thing he hadn't felt in a long time. It was even more wonderful then he imagined. From all the hate, he was feeling.. he finally let go.

His eyes burst open, the ice that had built up over all these years had melted to reveal a warm colour - auburn. "Kai? You're eyes.. their auburn now.. what happened?" She pondered a moment, then peered back into them.

"I don't know. Maybe all I needed was.. a little lift-up." Kai smirked, hugging her even closer.

She smiled back. So this was the truth captain. She knew he was only as tough as people treated him. So was this official? Were they really a couple. Or was this a cruel prank he was pulling on her for all the things she's put him through. She'd found out sooner or later. "Kai? Can i ask you a question?"

"Umm.. sure."

"Are you awake?"

He sheepishly looked down at her. A small tear appeared in her eyes, was this for real she was thinking. He could tell in her eyes, by the way she said it. Was this for real was running through his head as well. He had the most incredible crush on her since the day she moved to Bakuten. But he never admitted it since all his friends would think. Hes a loser. Tala would especially put some cruel jokes ahead if they were ever together. But hes a gay bastard, literally even.

"Yes I'm awake. I did question my self when I started liking you. Even at times i'd make myself forget half of time what I was feeling for you. Could it be real or only a small one? My conclusions were even more suspicious when you and Tala dated. At one point I was jealous, he's nothing.."

She winced when his grip tightened when Tala was mentioned. "I hate Tala's guts now. But thats not important. I need to get some sleep, i'll see you in the morning Kai."

"Night witch."

"Back at ya bastard."

"Oh yeah Achira?"

"Yeah Kai."

"Thanks."

A small smile wandered across her face. He was finally happy. All the anger he had built up inside was gone. Was it because of her? Who knows. That question would need alot more detail to be answered, until tomorrow.

XXX

I know.. short.. but I wanted to update no matter how short it was. This chapter was mainly AchiraxKai ish. Ill try and make the tournament as interesting as I can. I wanted to focus more on the romance bit of the fic. Sorry D. Anyways, I hope you liked it. UNTIL NEXT TIME 33


End file.
